Queen of My King
by FI.DarkRyuuki
Summary: Seekor iblis melarikan diri dari neraka. Menyebarkan wabah penyakit hanya untuk mendapatkan benih terkuat yang akan membawanya mengalahkan para malaikat. Namun tidak mudah bagi Rias—Red Devil untuk mendapatkan benih tersebut. Karena sebuah kekuatan akan menghancurkannya.
1. Queen of My King

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Queen of My King**

Fantasy, Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Horror, Family and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT, Lime, and many more!

.

.

Diceritakan ada dua negeri yang saling bermusuhan sejak lama. Dan aku hidup di salah satu negeri tersebut. Sebut saja kedua negeri itu adalah negeri api dan negeri air. Dan aku menetap di salah satu desa yang berada di negeri air, yang bernama desa Yin.

Kedua negeri ini sering beradu konflik. Namun, karena suatu wabah penyakit melanda keduanya, akhirnya pemimpin negeri tersebut bersepakat untuk berdamai dan mencari jalan keluar atas permasalahan yang menimpah kedua belah pihak.

Seorang tetua desa memberitahu kami jika hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan penduduk dari wabah penyakit misterius ini. Yaitu dengan kekuatan batu permata merah delima yang ada di sebuah hutan terlarang. Hutan di mana menjadi perbatasan antara kedua negeri yang dahulu berseteru ini.

Sudah banyak para ksatria yang mencoba memasuki hutan tersebut. Namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Mereka semua hilang dan lenyap begitu saja. Kabar miring yang aku terima, di hutan terlarang itu ada penunggunya. Seekor iblis yang melarikan diri dari neraka. Bernama Red Devil.

Tetapi aku percaya, tidak mungkin ada suatu masalah tanpa jalan keluarnya. Dan hal itu benar terjadi. Ternyata setelah diadakan sayembara kekuatan oleh masing-masing negeri, didapatkan seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kekuatan di atas rata-rata. Bahkan kekuatannya dapat menghancurkan suatu negeri. Dan percaya atau tidak, pemuda itu adalah temanku sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha.

Jujur saja aku iri dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Sampai dengan saat ini aku hanya dapat mengandalkan ilmu bela diriku sepenuhnya untuk melindungi diri dari gangguan orang jahat. Tidak ada kekuatan supernatural yang kupunya. Namun, semuanya berubah menjadi luar biasa kala aku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat jatuh. Katakanlah jika dia adalah seorang bidadari. Begitu cantik—menawan. Dan akupun jatuh hati padanya.

Perbedaan dimensi ruang dan waktu menjadi kendala bagi kami untuk selalu bersama. Namun sekali lagi aku percaya, tidak mungkin sesuatu terjadi di atas bumi ini tanpa sebuah alasan. Dan aku menikmatinya. Menikmati kisah ini. Walaupun sekelumit masalah harus kuhadapi.

Inilah kisahku, tentang persahabatan, tentang cinta. Tentang pengabdian dan tentang sumpah setia. Kuberi judul Queen of My King. Sebuah kisah yang menggabungkan beberapa elemen waktu dan spiritual di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku memandikan kuda kesayanganku. Sejak aku kecil, ayah sudah mengajariku bagaimana cara menunggangi kuda. Dan bersama kudaku inilah aku melewati hari-hariku. Ke sana dan kemari selalu bersama.

Kami berteman semenjak kudaku masih kecil. Sehingga kami tumbuh bersama. Karena kudaku ini berwarna hitam, kuberi namanya Black Jack. Haha, cukup unik bukan?

Dan salah satu kelebihan kudaku ini, ia dapat merasakan aura negatif yang berada dalam radius satu kilometer. Indra pendengaran dan penciumannya sangat tajam. Bahkan kudaku ini dapat berlari dengan sangat kencang. Seperti tenaga lima ekor kuda. Bahkan mengalahkan kecepatan harimau. Dan itu sudah teruji oleh diriku sendiri.

"Hah, selesai. Kau tunggu di sini dulu, ya. Sekarang gantian aku yang mandi."

Aku berbicara kepada Black Jack. Dan ia hanya menurut saja apa yang aku katakatan. Aku biarkan dia mencari makanannya sendiri, sedang aku menuju ke arah hulu sungai untuk mandi. Namun, ada hal aneh yang kulihat di sore hari ini. Seberkas cahaya secepat kilat melintas di langit. Dan cahaya itu menuju ke arah yang sama denganku, yakni hulu sungai.

Aku masih bersikap biasa saja. Di dunia seperti ini sangat lumrah segala sesuatunya terjadi. Aku terus saja berjalan ke arah hulu sungai tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Namun sesampainya di sana, aku terkejut karena melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa kujumpai.

 _Astaga ..._

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri, segera bersembunyi di balik pohon. Kala ini aku melihat seorang gadis—perempuan—wanita atau apa sebutan yang cocok untuk dirinya, tengah melepas pakaiannya dan mandi—berendam di dekat air terjun yang berada di hulu sungai.

 _Cantik sekali ..._

Tak pernah sebelumnya aku melihat seorang wanita secantik dirinya. Kulit tubuhnya begitu putih, mulus dan berseri. Dan yang membuat jantungku makin berdegup tidak karuan, dadanya begitu besar, padat dan berisi.

Aku yang saat ini hanya memakai celana panjangku tanpa baju. Ditambah udara sore hari yang mulai dingin, membuat pikiranku jauh melayang ke mana-mana.

Diam-diam aku pun mendekat ke arahnya, perlahan-lahan seperti seorang mata-mata. Lalu diam-diam mengambil selendang sutera miliknya yang berwarna putih. Tentunya tanpa dia sadari. Saat dia tengah asik membilas tubuhnya dengan air sungai.

Akupun kemudian kembali ke tempat di mana aku berada, mengintipnya mandi dari balik pohon besar yang berjarak hanya tujuh meter dari tempatnya mandi.

 _Oh, begitu indah hariku._

Batinku terus saja berbisik, sepertinya keberuntungan tengah berpihak kepadaku. Aku mencoba mencium selendang sutera itu. Astaga ... sangat harum. Entah aku harus menyebut harum seperti apa. Namun aku yakin tidak ada satupun yang mampu menyamai harumnya selendang sutera yang sedang kupegang ini.

Tak lama, dia mencoba mengajakku berbicara. Sontak saja aku terkejut bukan main.

"Aku tahu kau berada di sana. Cepat keluarlah!"

Tiba-tiba khayalanku tersentak—berhenti mendadak kala mendengar suara sangat merdu yang tertuju kepadaku. Akupun segera melihat ke arah pemilik selendang sutera ini. Karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang berada di sungai. Selain aku tentunya.

"Kembalikan selendangku. Aku yakin kau yang mengambilnya."

Sebuah nada perintah itu seakan mendorongku untuk menampakkan diri. Dan akhirnya dengan perasaan malu yang bercampur aduk dengan rasa yang lainnya, aku keluar dari persembunyianku.

" _Etto_ ..."

Aku mengaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, merasa sedikit bersalah karena kejahilanku sendiri.

"Kembalikan selendangku!"

Dia terus mengulang kata yang sama, membuatku kebingungan sendiri. Mengembalikannya atau tidak.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin mengembalikan selendang ini?"

"Kau!"

Dia tampak marah, terdengar dari nada ucapannya. Sedangkan tubuhnya masih membelakangi diriku. Dia masih berendam di dalam sungai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, menutupi payudaranya yang indah. Punggungnya pun terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan selendangmu. Tapi ada satu syarat," kataku.

"Apa kau bilang?! Selendang itu milikku! Mengapa aku harus memenuhi syaratmu?!"

Ah, indahnya hari ini. Aku berbicara dengan seorang wanita—putri—mungkin juga seorang bidadari. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuat dia marah. Namun aku ingin lebih jauh mengenalnya. Dari mana asalnya dan mengapa dia berani mandi di dekat air terjun yang berada di hulu sungai seorang diri.

"Ya sudah. Kalau tidak mau. Aku pergi saja."

Sikapku memang benar-benar mengesalkannya. Niat untuk mandi pun harus kutunda karena aku lebih memilih membawa lari selendang ini. Haha, tingkahku konyol sekali.

"Tu-tunggu! Baiklah, aku akan memenuhi syarat darimu."

Bukan main girangnya hatiku kala dia menyetujui syarat yang akan aku berikan. Namun syarat itu menjadi awal kisahku dengannya. Dengan seorang bidadari yang selama ini hanya mampu berada di batas alam khayalku.

.

.

.

Tak lama, setelah dia mengenakan kembali gaunnya. Kami membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Di tepi sungai ini, sebuah perjanjian dan perkenalan itu pun berlangsung.

"Jadi ... siapa namamu?" tanyaku kepadanya yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.

"Nama?"

Dia tampak bingung dengan apa yang kumaksudkan. Aku merasa sedikit aneh. Namun sebisa mungkin tidak kutampakkan di hadapannya.

"Em, begini. Nama itu adalah sebutan atau panggilan untuk diri kita. Seperti aku ... kenalkan, Naruto Uzumaki."

Aku mengulurkan tangan, mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Dia tampak diam dan malah hanya memperhatikan tanganku ini.

"Tak apa. Peganglah. Aku tidak akan memakan dirimu," ucapku sedikit kesal karena dia terlalu lama menatap tanganku.

Dia pun mencoba menurut, menyambut jabatan tanganku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh.

Astaga! Saat tangan kami bersentuhan, aku merasakan hal aneh terjadi pada diriku. Hangat namun sejuk. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Aku pun bingung sendiri. Tetapi yang jelas, aku berkeyakinan penuh jika dia bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Akeno ... Himejima."

Dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang menurut pemikiranku itu adalah namanya.

"Jadi namamu ... Akeno Himejima?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan.

"Hu-um."

Dia mengangguk—membenarkan pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita teman. Oke?" tanyaku lagi.

"Teman?"

Astaga, dia masih bingung juga dengan apa yang aku ucapakan. Ternyata memang benar dia bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Jadi, teman itu selalu ada bersama kita dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Maka dari itu sekarang kita berteman. Dan kau harus selalu bersamaku."

Aku sedikit ragu dengan apa yang aku ucapkan kepadanya. Namun kata-kata yang terlontar itu benar-benar apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat ini. Ya, entah mengapa aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Merasakan kehangatan dan kesejukkan yang mendamaikan hati, jiwa dan pikiranku.

"Baik," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

 _Ya Tuhan ... indah sekali senyumannya._ Membuat hatiku seakan dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

Kami pun lalu bersalaman sebagai tanda setuju atas apa yang baru saja kami ucapkan. Sebuah perjanjian. Eh, tidak. Mungkin sebuah kesepakatan. Em, tapi aku juga kurang yakin akan hal itu.

Karena tidak ingin kehilangan momen langka ini, aku mengajaknya ke rumahku yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sungai tempat di mana kami bertemu. Namun, dia tidak mau naik kuda bersamaku. Saat kuberikan selendangnya, dia malah melayang— terbang mengiringi langkah kaki Black Jack menuju rumahku.

 _Benar ternyata, kau seorang bidadari._

Sejujurnya aku sedikit terkejut dan takut. Tapi aku berusaha menahan rasa takut itu agar dapat terus bersamanya dan mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dan taukah saat dia terbang mengiringiku, harum gaun yang dia kenakan benar-benar tidak pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Sangat harum, seperti 1001 bunga yang menyatu. Dan aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

 **Di negeri api...**

Sasuke terpilih mengemban misi dari negeri api untuk mencari obat penawar atas penyakit misterius yang menimpa penduduk negerinya. Dia tengah bersiap melakukan perjalanan jauh untuk memasuki sebuah kawasan hutan terlarang yang berada di perbatasan. Tugas pengabdian itu wajib ia lakukan walaupun harus meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung anaknya kala ini.

Dialah Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis yang Sasuke selamatkan di dalam hutan saat ia berkelana dari satu negeri ke negeri yang lain. Rasa iba dari diri Sasuke itulah yang membuat Hinata menyerahkan hidupnya. Mengabdi—menemani dan menjadi seorang istri walaupun belum sempat dinikahi.

"Hinata ... aku berjanji. Setelah misi ini selesai, aku akan menikahimu."

Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Hinata yang tampak basah terkena air mata yang jatuh. Gadis itupun hanya dapat mengiyakan dan melepaskan kepergian Sasuke dari hadapannya.

"Sasuke!"

Hinata memanggil Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya. Entah sampai kapan ia harus menunggu kepulangan Sasuke, tidak dapat dipastikan. Gadis itu lalu memeluk Sasuke dari arah belakang.

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke. Semoga berhasil!"

Karena tidak ingin memberatkan kepergian sang kekasih, Hinata berusaha tegar menghadapi kenyataan yang ia terima. Rasa hangat akan pelukan itupun perlahan-lahan menghilang—meninggalkan bekas akan penantian yang tak berujung.

 _Sasuke ... jaga cinta kita ..._

Batin Hinata berucap sambil menahan kesedihannya. Dia benar-benar harus merelakan kepergian Sasuke. Dan berharap kekasihnya itu akan membawa pulang apa yang dipinta oleh pejabat negeri untuk menyelamatkan para penduduk desa.

Sasuke pun segera pergi—meninggalkan Hinata, kekasihnya dan juga benih yang sedang dikandung. Demi menyelamatkan penduduk negeri dari wabah penyakit misterius.

Penyakit yang menyerang penduduk sangatlah langka. Berupa bentol-bentol kecil yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Dan menyebabkan rasa gatal yang teramat sangat. Banyak dari para penduduk yang memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya daripada merasakan rasa gatal yang terus-menerus tiada henti.

Dan setelah melakukan perundingan antara negeri api dan negeri air, didapati jika jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan cara mendapatkan batu permata berwarna merah delima yang nantinya akan diletakkan di hulu sungai.

Sebuah batu yang mempunyai kekuatan magis dan disinyalir dapat mengobati segala macam penyakit jika diletakkan di dalam air lalu air tersebut diminum oleh si penderita. Kekuatan supernatural dari batu permata merah delima itulah yang akan digunakan untuk mengobati penyakit yang kala ini sedang melanda para penduduk negeri api dan negeri air.

Bayangkan saja, wabah penyakit misterius itu menyerang dua negeri sekaligus yang mendesak pemimpin negeri untuk segera mencari jalan keluar atas permasalahan yang sedang terjadi. Dan akhirnya ... beban berat itu harus Sasuke tanggung sendiri. Sebagai seorang ksatria terkuat di negeri api. Yang dilahirkan di negeri air.

.

.

.

 **Perrjalanan pun dimulai...**

Sasuke harus menempuh jarak selama tiga hari tiga malam hanya untuk bisa sampai di kawasan hutan terlarang. Bersama seekor kuda kesayangannya yang ia beri nama Pegasus. Kuda berwarna putih yang memiliki kecepatan lebih dari sepuluh tenaga kuda yang menjadi satu.

Namun sayang, perbekalan yang ia bawa saat ini telah habis. Sehingga ia harus singgah terlebih dahulu di sebuah penginapan yang letaknya hanya beberapa puluh meter dari hutan terlarang tersebut. Tetapi saat dirinya mengatakan ke mana arah tujuannya kepada pemilik penginapan, ia malah dilarang melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk memasuki hutan terlarang tersebut.

"Lebih baik jangan, Nak. Sangat beresiko. Sudah banyak ksatria yang gagal mengambil batu permata itu dan malah menjadi santapan iblis yang menunggu hutan."

Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna biru itu memperingatkan Sasuke.

Perlu diketahui, penduduk di sekitar kawasan hutan terlarang tidak terserang wabah penyakit misterius itu. Karena mereka selalu mempersembahkan kepala kerbau untuk sang penunggu hutan di setiap bulan pada malam purnama.

"Ini sudah menjadi misiku. Aku tidak dapat mundur lagi. Tapi terima kasih atas kekhawatiran Anda, Tuan."

Sasuke tampak tak gentar sedikitpun kala mendengar cerita tentang kengerian hutan terlarang yang akan segera ia masuki esok hari. Jiwa seorang ksatria benar-benar mendarah-daging di diri Sasuke. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia mempunyai hati untuk seseorang yang dicintainya. Yaitu hanya Hinata seorang.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Penyamaran Iblis

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Queen of My King**

Fantasy, Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Horror, Family and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT, Lime, and many more!

.

Chapter 2 Penyamaran Iblis

.

.

Pagi yang cerah telah tiba. Sang mentari mulai beranjak ke singgasananya di atas langit dunia. Ramai sekali terdengar suara burung bersahutan, menandakan jika hari ini begitu ceria. Alam pun bernyanyi, bersenandung melalui dedauanan yang menyambut hangat sang angin. Seperti Sasuke yang telah bersiap menyambut sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Dengan memakai jubah hitamnya, ia kemudian keluar dari penginapan. Meneruskan perjalanan—menunggangi Pegasus menuju pintu masuk hutan terlarang itu.

Tak ada yang aneh dan mencurigakan di sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke kala menuju ke arah pintu masuk hutan terlarang. Hingga dirinya tiba, kemudian melihat sebuah jimat yang banyak tergantung di atas pintu masuk hutan itu. Yang tergoyangkan oleh angin, yang berhembus dengan kencang.

Bunyi yang dihasilkan dari jimat tersebut kala tersapu angin seakan melakukan penyambutatan atas kedatangan ksatria yang satu ini. Dan juga ... hal ini merupakan pertanda untuk sang penunggu hutan agar segera mengadakan pesta penyambutan bagi tumbal selanjutnya.

"Begitu gelap hutan ini."

Sasuke segera mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan mendadak yang menuju kearahnya. Ia kemudian bersama Pegasus menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di hutan tersebut.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit yang dilalui Sasuke terasa biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang aneh. Namun tak lama berselang dari itu, tiba-tiba Pegasus meringkik dan tidak mau berjalan lagi.

"Pegasus! Tenangkan dirimu!"

Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan Pegasus, kuda putihnya yang tampak kehilangan kendali.

"Pegasus—"

Dan entah mengapa, Pegasus kemudian berlari cepat menuju ke suatu tempat. Sedang Sasuke tampak bersiaga dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Pegasus berhenti di depan sebuah goa. Goa tersebut hampir tidak terlihat karena keadaan hutan yang sulit tertembus cahaya matahari. Dengan terus berjaga, Sasuke lalu menuruni kudanya sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Pegasus, aku tahu jika ada sesuatu di dalam goa ini. Kau tunggulah di sini sampai aku keluar."

Sasuke berpesan kepada kudanya sebelum ia memasuki goa tersebut.

Pegasus sengaja tidak diikat oleh Sasuke agar jika terjadi sesuatu kuda itu dapat menyelamatkan diri. Mereka sudah saling mempercayai satu sama lain dan saling menjaga. Walaupun kenyataannya, hubungan di antara mereka hanyalah sebatas hubungan seekor kuda dengan majikannya.

Tapi tidak begitu bagi Sasuke. Ia memperlakukan Pegasus lebih dari itu. Pegasus bagi dirinya adalah seorang teman yang sangat baik baginya. Yang selalu bersedia—siap kapan saja untuk menemani Sasuke berkelana.

 **CLIK**

Sasuke kemudian menghidupkan sebatang obor kecil untuk menemaninya memasuki goa itu. Lambat laun, semakin ia berjalan masuk ke dalam, perlahan-lahan semakin terdengar rintihan seorang wanita minta tolong.

Dengan mengendap-endap Sasuke terus masuk ke dalam goa tersebut. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dirinya kala melihat seorang wanita berlumuran darah sedang terikat di sebuah tiang.

"To-tolong ..."

Wanita itu berambut merah panjang, banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya terlihat hanya terbalut yukata berwarna putih yang banyak bercak darah.

Melihat hal itu, tanpa merasa curiga sama sekali Sasuke segera menolong wanita tersebut.

"Nona!"

Ia bergerak cepat ke arah wanita itu lalu segera melepaskan semua ikatan yang membelenggu sang wanita.

"Bertahanlah."

Sasuke berusaha dengan cepat melepas semua ikatan pada wanita itu. Dan kemudian membawanya keluar dari dalam goa. Tentunya dengan Sharinggan yang masih aktif.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di luar goa. Sasuke segera mendudukkan wanita itu—menyandarkan pada tubuhnya. Ia kemudian memberikan air minumnya dan juga sepotong roti kepada wanita yang baru saja ia tolong.

"Minumlah, Nona. Dan makanlah sepotong roti ini. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar."

Sesungguhnya yang ditolong Sasuke bukanlah seorang wanita biasa. Dia adalah penunggu hutan tersebut yang sedang mencari tumbal selanjutnya. Dia adalah Rias, seekor Iblis yang melarikan diri dari neraka. Namun karena sihir yang Rias miliki, Sharinggan Sasuke tidak mampu menembus sihir tersebut. Sehingga Rias terlihat seperti wanita biasa pada umumnya.

"Terima kasih."

Rias tersenyum tipis lalu segera meneguk air minum yang Sasuke berikan dan juga memakan sepotong roti dengan lahapnya. Padahal sesungguhnya, Rias hanya meminum darah manusia dan memakan jasad manusia. Namun kali ini ia harus bersikap lain karena ia tengah merasakan kekuatan besar yang berada di hadapannya.

 _Akhirnya ... yang kutunggu datang._

Rias gembira bukan main saat merasakan cakra yang ada pada diri Sasuke. Yang mana dirinya mempunyai rencana lain untuk ksatria yang satu ini.

"Tuan, terima kasih."

Ia terus bersandiwara di depan Sasuke hingga sang pemilik Ameterasu ini merasa iba.

"Nona, bagaimana Anda bisa terikat di dalam goa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil membangunkan Rias dari sandaran tubuhnya.

Riaspun duduk normal di hadapan Sasuke. Ia kemudian menceritakan skenario yang telah ia lakukan berulang kali kepada setiap ksatria yang datang—memasuki hutan terlarang ini.

"Aku berniat mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan di hutan ini untuk mengobati sakit yang aku rasakan. Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyekapku, lalu memperkosaku. Dan meninggalkanku begitu saja di dalam doa dengan terikat."

Rias menceritakan hal yang masuk akal kepada Sasuke.

Karena merasa semuanya normal dan baik-baik saja, Sasuke lalu menon-aktifkan Sharinggannya. Dan hal itu segera dimanfaatkan Rias untuk menambah kekuatan sihirnya dalam mempengaruhi pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku turut berduka. Maaf jika pertanyaanku melukaimu. Lalu apa kau masih ingat di mana rumahmu, Nona?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ak-aku ..."

Sejenak Rias terdiam, ia bergumam dalam hatinya sendiri.

 _Bagaimana mungkin pria ini sangat mudah untuk dibodohi. Padahal dia mempunyai cakra yang begitu besar. Siapa sebenarnya pria ini?_

Entah mengapa Rias malah menjadi khawatir dengan kebaikkan Sasuke. Namun karena ambisinya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari diri Sasuke, Rias memutuskan untuk meneruskan rencananya.

"Aku sedikit ingat di mana rumahku, Tuan. Tapi aku takut jika harus pulang sendirian. Maukah Anda mengantarkanku pulang?"

Rias membuat perangkap untuk Sasuke agar mengantarkannya pulang ke sebuah tempat yang berada di dimensi lain. Tempat buatan dari sihir Rias sendiri.

Sasuke masih dapat berpikir dengan jernih kala ini. Namun karena ia sudah tidak mengaktifkan Sharinggannya lagi, sihir Rias itu dengan mudah mengelabui pikiran Sasuke. Sehingga Sasuke termakan oleh sandiwara yang Rias buat. Sedang di dalam pikirannya membenarkan jika yang tengah berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah benar-benar seorang manusia.

"Tuan, tolong aku. Aku sangat takut ..."

Permohonan dari Rias itu membuat Sasuke iba, terlebih Rias masih menggunakan sihirnya untuk mempengaruhi pikiran Sasuke. Dan akhirnya, mau tak mau Sasuke terperangkap dalam bujuk—rayu Rias. Si iblis yang kala ini sedang melakukan penyamaran di hadapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Nona. Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke yang belum menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya kali ini.

"Rumahku sedikit jauh dari sini, Tuan. Namun aku masih ingat jalannya," jawab Rias pura-pura polos.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu. Pegasus!"

Sasuke kemudian memanggil Pegasus untuk mendekat kepadanya. Pegasus terlihat seperti enggan menuruti kemauan Sasuke dan Rias pun menyadari hal itu. Hanya dengan satu dentingan jari, Pegasus ikut terpengaruh sihir Rias. Ia kemudian segera mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan juga Rias.

Sasuke kemudian membantu Rias menaiki kudanya, setelahnya ia duduk di belakang Rias untuk menjaga wanita itu. Sehingga Rias dapat bersandar di badan Sasuke.

 _Kena, Kau!_

Rias tersenyum tipis kala berhasil membuat Sasuke masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Mereka kemudian menuju ke suatu tempat yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Rias. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi awal masalah besar terjadi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Heehhhh?"

Naruto terkagum kala melihat Akeno membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya. Harum masakan itu begitu lezat dan menggoda selera.

Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak menyangka jika Akeno sangat pintar dalam memasak. Dalam waktu yang tak lama, dia mampu menghidangkan makanan yang banyak dan juga lezat untukku. Benar-benar sosok istri idaman.

"Akeno, bagaimana bisa?"

Aku duduk di depan meja makan lalu menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang membawakan semangkuk sup untukku. Mencoba bertanya, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan semua ini.

"Makanlah selagi hangat."

Ucapannya itu membuat diriku bak seorang raja yang diperhatikan oleh sang permainsuri. Siapa yang tak bahagia jika memakan masakan yang lezat ditemani seorang wanita yang cantik jelita, seksi dan menggoda.

Ah, mungkin hanya aku saja yang mengalaminya.

Aku pun kemudian mencicipi masakan itu satu persatu. Dan bukan main enaknya masakan buatan Akeno ini hingga aku cepat-cepat memakannya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak."

Akeno kemudian duduk di dekatku—menemaniku menyantap masakan yang telah ia buat.

Sejujurnya, ada hal aneh yang kurasa saat aku menyantap masakannya. Akeno terlihat sama sekali tidak mempunyai hasrat untuk ikut mencicipi masakan yang telah dia hidangkan untukku.

Namun karena rasa lapar yang menerjang perutku, aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku terus saja berupaya menghabiskan semua makanan yang telah dia masak untukku. Hingga akupun kekenyangan dan sebuah suara sendawa besar terdengar mengagetkan Akeno.

"Astaga, Naruto!"

Dia tampak terkejut kala mendengar suara sendawaku. Aku sendiri tertawa sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat lucu.

"Maaf-maaf."

Karena merasa tak pantas, aku pun segera meminta maaf kepadanya akan sikapku yang tidak sopan ini.

"Baiklah, Akeno. Kau sudah berjanji bukan untuk menceritakan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya kepadaku. Maka ceritakanlah," ucapku kepada seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di dekatku ini.

Akeno kemudian menarik napasnya lalu segera membereskan sisa makanan dan juga piring kotor—bekas makanku. Ia membawanya ke dapur, memisahkannya lalu segera mencuci piring kotor tersebut.

Aneh bukan?

Akeno dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya ini.

"Akeno, katakan saja yang sebenarnya kepadaku. Dan tenanglah, aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu selama kau masih bersamaku di sini."

Entah apa yang ada di benakku. Kata-kata itu dengan mudah terlontar dari bibirku ini. Tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Mungkin karena aku tengah merasa kekenyangan, sehingga ucapanku terdengar seperti menggampangkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu tidak disukai oleh Akeno. Tersirat dari wajahnya yang seperti _ilfeel_ kepadaku.

"Naruto, apa kita masih dapat berteman setelah aku menceritakan semuanya kepadamu?"

"Eehhh, mengapa kau berkata demikian, Akeno?""

Aku sedikit heran dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh dirinya. Sepertinya dia belum dapat mempercayaiku seutuhnya.

Akeno kemudian kembali duduk di hadapanku setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia kemudian mulai menceritakan jati dirinya dan alasan apa yang membuatnya sampai di desa Yin ini.

.

.

.

"Naruto, hal apa yang pertama kali terlintas saat melihat diriku?"

Akeno mengawali pembicaraannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang seperti memancing pikiranku tentangnya.

"Em, yang kulihat pertama kali. Kau bukanlah seorang manusia melainkan bidadari. Karena sebelum pertemuan kita, aku melihat seberkas cahaya melaju begitu cepat. Terlebih saat kita berjalan pulang dan kau menolak untuk menaiki kudaku. Dan lebih memilih untuk terbang. Aku benar-benar bertambah yakin jika kau bukanlah seorang manusia. Apa benar begitu?" tanyaku tanpa banyak basa-basi.

Akeno mengangguk—mengiyakan ucapanku. Aku yang masih kekeyangan hanya dapat berusaha untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan kepadaku. Dan juga mendengarkan cerita dari dirinya dengan baik.

"Aku ... aku adalah seseorang yang diutus untuk menangkap seekor iblis yang melarikan diri dari neraka."

Akeno kemudian mengungkapkan siapa dirinya.

"A-ap-apa?!"

Tiba-tiba aku terkejut kala mendengar perkataannya. Yang entah mengapa membuat bulu kudukku merinding seketika saat dirinya mengucapkan kata _iblis_ dan _neraka_.

"Hu-m, itu benar."

"Lalu ... kau ini ... malaikat atau bidadari?" tanyaku mulai serius.

"Kau bisa ... menyebutku dengan peri," jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Rupanya Akeno menyadari ketakutan yang ada di dalam diriku. Sehingga dia segera berusaha untuk menetralkannya dengan tawa manis yang terlihat dari wajah cantiknya itu.

"Ah, tidak mungkin."

Aku menekuk wajahku. Merasa sedikit kesal karena Akeno seolah-olah menertawai kebodohanku ini.

 _Menyebalkan!_

Aku menggerutu, lebih tepatnya pura-pura _ngambek_ manja kepadanya. Berharap dia akan menyentuhku. Sungguh aku ingin sekali bersentuhan dengannya.

"Kalau begitu ... apa tugas utamamu sekarang, Akeno?" tanyaku lagi.

Akeno kemudian terdiam sejenak, seakan-akan dia ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu. Dan tak lama sebuah fatamorgana kulihat dari matanya.

Di gambaran itu, dijelaskan akan tugas Akeno untuk membawa kembali iblis yang melarikan diri dari neraka.

Akupun sejenak berpikir. Jika Akeno yang diperintahkan untuk membawa iblis itu kembali, maka dapat dipastikan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Akeno lebih besar dari kekuatan iblis itu. Dan rumor tentang batu permata berwarna merah delima, tentunya bukan menjadi hal penting jika Akeno sudah turun tangan dalam mengobati penyakit yang diderita para penduduk desa.

"Akeno."

Aku kemudian memanggilnya, berharap dia akan membantuku kali ini. Ia pun segera menyudahi pemandangan fatamorgana yang dia tunjukkan kepadaku.

"Apa kau tahu akan wabah penyakit yang diderita penduduk negeri air dan negeri api?" tanyaku serius.

"Em, ya. Aku sedikit mengetahui akan hal itu," jawabnya tanggap.

"Akeno, tetua desa menceritakan kepada kami jika hanya ada satu jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan para penduduk dari wabah penyakit misterius ini. Yaitu dengan mendapatkan batu permata yang berwarna merah delima. Apa kau tahu tentang kekuatan batu itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Akeno kemudian beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, menuju pintu belakang rumah yang berada di dekat kami. Dia pun kemudian berdiri di teras belakang rumahku sambil menatap langit yang biru.

"Naruto ... sesungguhnya penyakit yang diderita para penduduk desa merupakan suatu sihir yang sengaja dibuat oleh Red dan Black Devil. Namun aku tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk hal ini. Karena tugasku hanya menangkap salah satu dari iblis tersebut."

Akeno menuturkan.

"Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan kepadaku. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Namun jika kau bertanya tentang kekuatan batu permata itu, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu."

Akeno menoleh ke arahku yang masih duduk. Akupun kemudian ikut beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Akeno.

"Akeno ... jika hal ini sulit bagimu, maka jangan kau melakukannya," tuturku yang tidak ingin memberatkan Akeno.

Kulihat kemudian senyuman manis yang tersirat dari wajah cantiknya. Ia kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu kepadaku. Sebuah batu permata yang berwarna putih, seputih salju.

"Aku mempunyai batu ini untuk digabungkan dengan batu permata merah delima itu. Penggabungan dari kedua batu ini akan menghasilkan obat untuk berbagai macam—jenis penyakit. Namun tentunya batu permata merah delima itu hanya dimiliki oleh Red Devil. Sedang aku tidak memilikinya. Maka ... jika kau ingin menyelamatkan penduduk desa dari wabah ini, kau harus mendapatkan batu pertama merah delima itu terlebih dahulu sesuai dengan pesan tetua desa. Namun aku yakin, seseorang akan berhasil membawa batu tersebut."

Akeno seolah-olah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Ia pun tersenyum sambil menatap langit. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Namun aku percaya jika dia tidak akan berbohong padaku.

 _Semoga kau berhasil, Sasuke._

Batinku berdoa untuk Sasuke. Karena aku yakin hanya dirinyalah yang mampu mendapatkan batu itu. Terlebih Sasuke mempunyai cakra yang sangat besar. Pasti semua halangan dan rintangan yang menghadang dirinya akan berlalu begitu saja. Dan tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali kepadanya.

Aku yakin itu...

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Perangkap

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Queen of My King**

Fantasy, Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Horror, Family and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT, Lime, and many more!

.

Chapter 3 Perangkap

.

.

Angin kencang itu datang tiba-tiba. Hujan rintik-rintik pun ikut membasahi sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke mengantarkan Rias ke rumahnya. Namun bukan rumah dalam wujud yang sebenarnya. Melainkan rumah fatamorgana yang terbuat dari kekuatan sihir Rias. Ia juga dengan mudah membuka portal waktu tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke. Yang tanpa Sasuke dan Pegasus sadari, mereka sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Melewati portal ruang dan waktu.

Tanpa Sharinggan yang aktif, mustahil bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari perubahan kecepatan dimensi ini. Ditambah lagi dengan pengaruh sihir yang Rias berikan kepadanya. Sehingga ksatria ini mau tak mau terperangkap dalam jerat sang iblis. Ia secara tidak langsung menuruti apa kehendak Rias, Red Devil.

"Nona, di manakah rumahmu?"

Sasuke mencoba bertanya kepada RIas yang tengah bersandar di dadanya. Iblis berwujud manusia itu sepertinya sedang memancing Sasuke agar menyentuhnya. Dia bersandiwara seolah-olah merasa lemas dan tak berdaya.

"Di gubuk yang tak jauh dari sini, Tuan. Sekitar beberapa langkah lagi," ungkap Rias dengan nada yang lemas.

Dan benar saja gubuk yang Rias maksud itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sasuke pun terus menunggangi kudanya hingga tiba di depan gubuk tersebut.

.

.

.

Gubuk itu berwarna putih. Terbuat dari papan-papan yang berasal dari kayu hutan. Cukup luas, sekitar lima kali enam meter persegi. Namun di dalamnya tampak begitu kosong. Hanya ada sebuah dipan berukuran dua kali dua meter. Mungkin memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Rias sebelumnya untuk melancarkan rencananya nanti.

Setibanya di depan gubuk itu, Sasuke kemudian membantu Rias turun dari atas kudanya. Lalu segera memapah Rias untuk masuk ke dalam gubuk. Entah mengapa, Sasuke sama sekali tidak teringat untuk mengaktifkan Sharinggannya. Ia malah terfokus kepada Rias. Seorang gadis cantik yang menandingi kemolekkan tubuh Hinata, kekasihnya.

Untuk melancarkan rencananya dan menghilangkan kecurigaan Sasuke, Rias kemudian menyihir dimensi buatannya itu dengan kekuatan sihir yang ia punya. Dan dalam sekejap, hujan deras pun turun.

"Tuan, terima kasih telah mengantarkanku. Namun aku akan lebih berterima kasih jika engkau mau bermalam di sini terlebih dahulu. Karena di luar sedang hujan deras, Tuan."

Tutur kata Rias begitu lemah-lembut, merayu dan menggoda siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

"Tapi, Tuan—"

Rias menahan kepergian Sasuke dengan memegang lengan kiri ksatria itu. Ia tampak memaksa Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya.

"Nona—"

"Tuan, aku mohon. Di luar sedang hujan deras. Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Terlebih kau telah menolongku. Aku merasa tidak tahu diri jika tidak memberikanmu tempat untuk berteduh malam ini."

Rias terus saja membujuk Sasuke agar bermalam di rumahnya itu. Dan alhasil iblis itu benar-benar pintar merayu sang ksatria. Ucapannya menjadi bahan pertimbangan dan akhirnya Sasuke ikut membenarkan apa yang Rias katakan.

"Baiklah. Maaf jika merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, Tuan. Aku malah merasa senang dapat membalas kebaikanmu terhadapku," sahut Rias dengan mata yang berbinar.

Hujan yang deras ditambah petir yang menyambar-nyambar, seakan menjadi saksi awal mula dari sebuah pengkhianatan terhadap hati yang telah lama bersanding dan mengikat janji. Ya, akhirnya Sasuke terjerat dalam perangkap sang iblis betina itu.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Aku pamit mandi sebentar."

Rias kemudian meminta izin kepada Sasuke untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun mengiyakan, kemudian ia duduk di atas sebuah dipan yang berada di dekat pintu masuk gubuk tersebut. Yang mana di sampingnya terdapat jendela dengan horden yang dibiarkan terembus oleh angin. Sedang Rias tengah asik membersihkan dirinya dari darah yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya itu, di sebuah kolam buatannya sendiri yang berada di belakang rumahnya. Ia kemudian menyusun taktik selanjutnya. Untuk membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

 _Baiklah, permainan akan segera dimulai._

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena apa yang diharapkannya sejak lama sebentar lagi akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

.

.

.

 **Di negeri api, di sebuah desa tempat di mana Sasuke tinggal.**

Balai desa dipenuhi para penduduk yang datang untuk berobat. Di sana terdapat dua orang tim medis yang tengah bertugas. Mereka adalah Sakura dan juga Hinata. Keduanya berkenalan sejak Sasuke membawa Hinata untuk menetap di desa ini. Namun siapa yang sangka jika sesungguhnya Sakura pun menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Namun sayang, Sasuke malah lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan Hinata.

"Ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Sudah pukul satu siang pasien tidak kunjung berhenti."

Sakura menuturkan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya sambil merapikan peralatan medis yang berada di atas meja periksa. Sementara Hinata terlihat hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Sakura kemudian mendekati Hinata yang sedang mengobati pasien dengan cakra medis yang ia punya. Sakura tampak malu karena keluhannya seakan diabaikan oleh HInata. Namun, tiba-tba saja sesuatu memaksanya untuk segera mengambil tindakkan.

 **BRUGH**

Hinata tanpa sebab jatuh lemas di hadapannya.

"Hinata!"

Sontak saja Sakura panik melihat Hinata jatuh lemas. Hampir-hampir ia tidak dapat berpikir kala menghadapi situasi yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Karena baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata seperti kehilangan banyak kekuatan pada tubuhnya.

Sakura kemudian mencoba memapah Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang khusus tim medis.

"Maaf, kami permisi sebentar."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu kemudian meminta izin kepada pasien yang sedang diperiksa untuk jeda sejenak.

.

.

.

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan banyak tenaga. Seketika wajahnya tampak pucat dan hal itulah yang membuat Sakura begitu khawatir. Sakura kemudian merebahkan Hinata di atas pembaringan. Lalu dengan segera memberikan Hinata segelas air putih.

"Hinata, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah dalam bekerja. Biar aku saja yang menggantikan."

Sakura menawarkan diri agar Hinata dapat beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Namun Hinata malah terlihat menangis.

"Hinata, ada apa? Jika kau ingin berbagi maka ceritakanlah kepadaku. Niscaya aku dapat menjaga kepercayaan yang telah kau berikan."

Bagaimanapun Sakura ikut perihatin terhadap situasi yang sedang dialami oleh Hinata. Sakura tahu jika kini Hinata tengah mengandung anak dari Sasuke, sosok pria yang ia cintai sejak kecil. Namun sebagai sesama wanita pastinya ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh wanita lain. Apalagi yang setiap hari dijumpai, yang tak lain adalah temannya sendiri.

"Sakura … aku takut."

Entah mengapa kecemasan itu melanda hati dan pikiran Hinata. Ia terus saja mengusap perutnya, seakan-akan berusaha menenangkan sang janin yang tengah gelisah.

"Hinata …."

Sakura kemudian duduk di pinggir pembaringan Hinata, mengusap tangan kanan temannya itu. Berharap Hinata dapat merasa sedikit nyaman.

"Mungkin kau bekerja terlalu lelah hingga lupa jika dirimu tengah mengandung. Aku akan bicarakan hal ini kepada Kakek Hiruzen agar memberikanmu waktu untuk istirahat sejenak beberapa hari di rumah."

"Sakura …."

Hinata lalu membalas pegangan tangan Sakura.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Jangan sungkan kepadaku."

Sakura berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada sang teman, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ucap gadis bersurai hitam panjang ini.

Sakura pun mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata dan terus mengusap tangan temannya itu untuk memberikan rasa nyaman. Padahal sesungguhnya ia amat terluka dengan kabar kehamilan Hinata.

Sakura memang pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain. Kecuali kepada Naruto seorang.

Siapa yang tidak sakit jika pria yang kita cintai malah bercinta dengan wanita lain. Terlebih mereka memutuskan untuk segera menikah. Namun, Sakura berusaha tegar menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Sekalipun itu teramat pahit untuk ia telan mentah-mentah sendiri.

 _Maafkan aku … Hinata. Aku mencintai kekasihmu …._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sementara itu…**

Rasa lelah karena perjalanan panjang membuat Sasuke tertidur di atas dipan milik Rias. Rias yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya, terkejut kala melihat Sasuke tengah berbaring di atas dipan miliknya.

 _Hmmm … apa kau sudah mempersiapkan diri?_

Rias kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Terbalut handuk berwarna putih yang sangat mini, ia kemudian mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuh pemuda incarannya itu. Ada hasrat yang menggelora, yang mendorong Rias untuk segera melancarkan rencananya.

 _Halus sekali …._

Rias mulai mengusap wajah Sasuke yang licin dan tanpa noda. Ia pun tak ingin berlama-lama menunda momen ini. Dengan segera Rias membelai bibir tipis milik Sasuke.

Jari-jemari lentiknya mulai dapat merasakan getaran saat menyentuh bibir tipis Sasuke.

 _Ugh … begitu lembut._

Perlahan tapi pasti, Rias terus berusaha menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nona! Apa yang kau lakukan?!'

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut kala melihat Rias sedang mengusap-usap selangkangannya.

"Nona—"

"Ssst …."

Rias membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Nona, jangan paksa aku untuk berbuat ka—"

 **CLIK**

Hanya dengan satu dentingan jari, Rias menyihir pikiran Sasuke agar tidak melakukan perlawanan. Dan benar saja, Sasuke seperti terhipnotis oleh Rias. Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melawan, melainkan hanya dapat menuruti apa kemauan Rias.

Di malam yang dipenuhi hujan, yang turun begitu deras. Pergumulan antara seekor iblis dan seorang manusiapun dimulai…

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Sementara itu di rumah kecil milik Sasuke di desa, terlihat Hinata yang terperanjat kaget dari alam mimpinya. Ia tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya itu. Meneriakkan nama sang kekasih yang sudah hampir seminggu tak ada kabar berita.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Hinata berbicara sendiri, pikirannya begitu kacau saat ini. Ia bermimpi buruk tentang kekasihnya itu. Di dalam mimpinya, Sasuke terlihat diam saja tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun saat seekor ular betina raksasa berusaha untuk memakannya.

"Sasuke …."

Hinata kemudian mencoba mengambil segelas air putih yang berasa di atas meja kecil, di samping ranjang tidur, yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Ia kemudian meneguk air itu sambil mencoba mengatur ulang napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Astaga … semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk," ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus dadanya sendiri.

Ikatan batin yang telah terjalin di antara keduanya begitu erat. Hingga Hinata mampu merasakan pertanda buruk yang akan segera dialami oleh Sasuke. Namun ia terus berdoa, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada diri kekasihnya itu.

Ya, tentunya sebagai seorang manusia kita hanya dapat berdoa. Karena hasil akhirnya, sudah ada yang menentukan.

.

.

.

Dalam pengaruh sihir Rias, hanya hati Sasuke yang mampu tersadar dari segala apa yang diperintahkan otak kepada tubuhnya. Hal itu dikarenakan hati menjadi tempat penghubung bagi setiap manusia kepada Tuhannya. Sehingga iblis manapun tidak dapat menembus kesucian hati tersebut. Kecuali jika hati itu telah dikotori oleh sifat duniawi. Maka akan menjadi tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk si iblis bersemayam.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Hatinya begitu gelisah dan merasa bersalah saat melihat Rias dengan seenaknya menodai dirinya itu. Walaupun pada wujudnya saat ini, tubuh yang dimiliki Rias begitu menggoda dan membangkitkan hasrat bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Ia mempunyai payudara yang begitu besar, sama hampir seperti yang dimiliki Hinata, kekasihnya. Tubuh yang begitu bersih, mulus tanpa noda, kulit yang begitu halus dan juga bokong yang padat. Tentunya kesemua itu membuat pria manapun akan terpesona dan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Sepertinya usapan tanganku ini berhasil membangkitkan hasrat terpendam yang ada pada dirimu. Aku akan memberimu pelayanan yang lebih memuaskan daripada ini."

Rias kemudian melepas handuk yang ia kenakan, lalu dengan perlahan merangkak di atas tubuh Sasuke yang terdiam tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan apapun karena sihir Rias yang begitu kuat membelenggunya.

"Enggggh .…"

Sasuke terlihat berusaha menahan dirinya kala Rias menggoda, dengan cara mengusap-usapkan kedua bukit kembar pada wajahnya itu.

"Ayo, Tuan. Jangan kau tahan hasratmu. Semakin kau berusaha menahannya maka akan semakin menyakiti dirimu. Dan hal itu tidak aku sukai!"

Rias begitu bernafsu membangkitkan birahi Sasuke. Ia terus saja menggesekkan kedua bukit kembarnya pada wajah Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba….

"Aaagh!"

Sasuke berteriak kala Rias menggenggam kejantannya tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Ia tampak memejamkan kedua matanya kala Rias berhasil memegang sesuatu yang sudah mulai mengeras itu.

"Tidurlah, Tuan. Aku akan memberikan pelayanan pada sesuatu yang menantangku ini."

Tak ayal, Rias kemudian melepas satu persatu pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan. Mulai dari jubah hingga baju rompi atasannya, lalu kemudian membuka resetling celana Sasuke. Dan setelah menemukannya, Rias dengan perlahan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ah!"

Sasuke meronta saat Rias memegang apa yang ia punya tanpa ragu-ragu. Tanpa lapisan apapun.

 _Sangat besar …._

Iblis berwujud manusia itu kemudian mulai melumat batang berotot milik Sasuke. Mengusapnya dengan lembut, menciuminya, lalu mulai menjilat-jilat kecil permukaan kulit yang berada di ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat lemas dan tak berdaya menghadapi permainan Rias yang begitu lembut dan juga merangsang tujuh ribu saraf yang ada pada kejantanan miliknya.

"Uggghhhhh…"

Dan akhirnya pertahanan Sasuke mulai hancur di dalam dekapan seekor iblis yang menyerupai seorang wanita cantik-jelita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias, Red Devil. Seekor iblis yang melarikan diri dari neraka.

.

.

.

 **Di negeri air…**

Hari ini aku berjalan-jalan bersama Akeno menyusuri sudut desa Yin tempat di mana aku tinggal. Ada rasa cemburu yang bersemayam di hatiku kala melihat para penduduk desa termasuk pejabat negeri yang sedang berusaha untuk mendekati Akeno. Karena bagaimanapun, akulah orang pertama yang ia temui.

Saat ini kami tengah berada di balai desa, tempat di mana para penduduk berusaha mengobati penyakitnya. Di sini banyak sekali penduduk yang mengeluhkan penyakit yang mereka derita. Bahkan ada seorang saudagar kaya yang berani membayar mahal jika ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya dari penyakit yang dideritanya itu.

Melihat hal ini, Akeno segera meminta ruangan khusus untuk membuat obat peringan rasa sakit yang diderita para penduduk. Tentunya setelah dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan menuturkan akan maksud dan tujuannya datang kemari. Dan setelah mendengar penuturan Akeno tersebut, Kepala Desa pun menyetujui apa permintaan Akeno. Akeno kemudian diberikan satu ruangan khusus yang berada di samping balai desa, sebuah rumah kecil yang mempunyai satu kolam ikan dan pancuran air yang mengalir langsung dari pegunungan yang ada di desa kami.

"Akeno, aku harap kau masih bersedia tinggal bersamaku walau di rumah ini kau dapat tinggal dengan tenang."

Aku mengantarkannya hingga masuk ke dalam rumah pemberian Kepala Desaku ini. Ada perasaan takut yang melanda diriku kala Akeno mendapatkan pelayanan khusus dari sang Kepala Desa. Terlebih Kepala Desaku ini mempunyai banyak sekali selir yang dia koleksi.

Ah, mungkin ini hanya sebatas ketakutanku saja. Ketakutan yang tak beralasan. Karena tanpa bantuan dariku pun Akeno tentunya dapat melawan setiap tindak-tanduk kejahatan yang akan mengarah kepadanya. Dia kan bukan seorang manusia pada umumnya. Melainkan seorang bidadari yang diutus oleh Tuhan untuk membantu meringankan rasa sakit akibat penyakit misterius yang melanda negeri kami.

"Naruto, aku hanya membantu sebisaku. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap bersamamu."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, tersirat senyuman manis dari wajah cantik Akeno yang membuat kekhawatiran di dalam diriku ini hilang seketika. Aku begitu bodoh hingga sekhawatir ini kepada dirinya. Aku juga merasa bingung mengapa aku dapat bersikap seperti ini kepada seorang gadis yang baru beberapa hari bersamaku.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu, Akeno. Selamat berjuang!"

Dalam rasa khawatir dan harap-harap cemas itu aku berusaha menyemangati dirinya yang akan segera memulai ritual pembuatan obat untuk para penduduk desa. Aku pun meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar yang berdekatan dengan ruang kosong menuju halaman belakang rumah tersebut.

Ya, karena akupun harus segera pergi bekerja. Menjaga daerah perbatasan negeri air dan negeri api yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah hutan terlarang.

.

.

.

Waktu pun terus bergulir. Malam segera berganti pagi, pagi berganti siang, dan siang kemudian berganti sore. Namun berbeda di dimensi lain. Alam manusia memiliki perbedaan waktu dengan alam para iblis. Karena saat ini, di dimensi mereka baru saja sang pagi menyapa.

Ya, setelah pergumulan hebat semalam, Sasuke tersadar dari tidurnya yang panjang. Ia terlihat begitu letih dan kurang bergairah pada pagi ini. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia kemudian pergi mencari air untuk mandi. Dan rupanya memang telah dipersiapkan oleh Rias, tak jauh dari gubuk tersebut ada sebuah sungai yang dapat dipergunakannya untuk mandi.

Sasuke pun lekas-lekas membersihkan dirinya. Lalu setelahnya ia kemudian kembali ke dalam gubuk itu untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia terkejut saat mendapati sebuah batu permata berwarna merah delima yang tertutupi jubahnya sendiri.

"Ini kan …?"

Ia tampak berpikir ulang dan berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah dilaluinya semalam, namun entah mengapa ia tidak mampu untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Astaga … kepalaku begitu berat sekali."

Sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, Sasuke berusaha memegang batu permata tersebut. Dan alhasil, dalam sekejap rasa sakit yang diderita oleh Sasuke menjadi hilang seketika.

"Ini luar biasa."

Ia menyakini, mempercayai akan kekuatan batu tersebut. Ia merasa telah berhasil menjalankan misinya. Namun rasa congkak itu pun mulai muncul di dalam hatinya yang murni. Dan hal itu merupakan pertanda buruk bagi kehidupannya yang akan datang. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia telah memberikan benih dari dalam dirinya kepada seekor iblis yang dipenuhi hawa nafsu untuk mengalahkan para malaikat dan menjadi iblis yang terkuat di antara iblis lainnya.

.

.

.

 **Di sebuah kerajaan iblis, di dimensi yang berbeda.**

Terlihat Rias yang tengah duduk manis di atas singgasananya yang megah sambil melihat Sasuke dari balik cermin yang ia punya. Rias begitu senang nan gembira karena di dalam tubuhnya kini tengah mengalir darah seorang manusia yang mempunyai cakra luar biasa. Benih itu pun mulai terbentuk di dalam rahimnya.

Tak lama, sebuah kepulan asap berwarna hitam terlihat di hadapan Rias. Dan perlahan-lahan sesuatu mulai menunjukkan diri di hadapannya. Berwujud seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai panjang. Dia memiliki dua buah sayap berwarna hitam yang mana di setiap bulu sayapnya itu terdapat banyak mata manusia. Sehingga yang terlihat hanya mata-mata manusia yang tersusun rapi menjadi sayapnya.

"Kau tampak begitu senang, Rias."

Sosok itu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah singgasana Rias.

"Ya, dan kau pun mengetahui akan sebabnya, bukan?" Rias balik bertanya sambil memakan buah anggurnya.

"Aku turut senang akan kabar gembira ini. Namun aku harap kau tidak akan pernah melupakan perjanjian kita," ucap sosok itu.

Rias pun kemudian meneguk segelas air. Lalu beranjak berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Kau tenang saja. Selama hal itu memberikan keuntungan bagiku, tentunya aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati," sahut Rias seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok wanita tersebut.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu hari itu, Rias."

Sosok itu kemudian perlahan-lahan menjadi kepulan asap hitam dan tak lama ia pun menghilang. Rupanya ia bersekutu dengan Rias untuk mencapai tujuannya sendiri.

 _Ck! Kalau bukan karena kekuatanmu, aku tidak akan sudi membuat perjanjian ini. Namun sangat disayangkan, kau lebih mengetahui titik lemah Uchiha dibanding diriku._

Rias tersenyum kecil kala mendapati dirinya yang harus meminta bantuan dari iblis lain untuk menaklukan Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin meminta bantuan kepada siapapun. Namun untuk meraih tujuannya, tentunya ia tidak dapat bekerja sendiri.

Rias kemudian mengusap perutnya yang kini telah berkembang janin dari benih yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke. Dan berharap waktu itu akan segera tiba.

.

.

.

 **Di perjalanan pulang Sasuke...**

Setelah Sasuke mendapatkan batu permata merah delima itu, ia kemudian segera bergegas untuk kembali ke desanya. Namun di dekat pintu keluar hutan terlarang tersebut, ia bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua berjubah putih dengan memegang sebuah tongkat. Pegasus secara spontan menghentikan laju kakinya.

"Siapakah Anda, Kek? Mengapa menghalangi jalanku?" tanya sasuke yang merasa perjalanannya terganggu karena terhalangi sang kakek.

Kakek itu terdiam sejenak. Ia seperti memperhatikan Sasuke, dan tak lama ia kemudian menanggapi pertanyaan dari pemuda yang ia temui hari ini.

"Kau telah berhasil, Nak. Kau telah mendapatkannya. Namun rasa congkak itu mulai memenuhi hatimu. Pergilah ke negeri air setelah urusanmu selesai. Di sana ada seorang wanita bergaun sutera putih yang akan menetralkan sihir jahat yang ada pada dirimu," tutur sang kakek.

"Sihir jahat?"

Sasuke bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tampak bingung dengan ucapan kakek itu. Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari hatinya, ia kemudian mencoba bertanya kepada kakek tersebut. Namun sayang, kala Sasuke ingin bertanya … kakek tersebut telah menghilang. Dan seketika cahaya matahari itu mulai terlihat di ujung pintu keluar hutan terlarang.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Dendam Masa Lalu

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Queen of My King**

Fantasy, Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Horror, Family and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT, Lime, and many more!

.

Chapter 4 Dendam Masa Lalu

.

.

Aneh tapi nyata. Saat Sasuke keluar dari hutan terlarang itu bersama Pegasus, tiba-tiba waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Padahal sebelumnya Sasuke baru saja mengalami pagi. Namun, Sasuke belum juga menyadari jika dirinya telah melewati dimensi ruang dan waktu.

Sasuke terus saja menunggangi kudanya dengan cepat menuju ke desa tempat di mana ia tinggal di negara api. Langkah kaki Pegasus hampir saja tidak terdengar, karena kuda itu berlari begitu cepat. Mereka melewati berbagai perkampungan warga hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di desa.

Setibanya di desa, Sasuke disambut gembira oleh para penduduk dan tetua desa. Hiruzen yang menjabat sebagai kepala desa begitu senang kala mendapati kepulangan Sasuke dengan selamat.

"Sasuke—"

Ia menyapa pemuda Uchiha itu sambil melontarkan senyuman. Tetapi Sasuke segera menyela sapaannya.

"Ini batu permata yang kalian inginkan. Misiku telah selesai. Aku harap kalian tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi."

Sasuke tampak sinis, sifat sombong dalam dirinya mulai ditampakkan kepada orang lain. Ia sangat pedas dalam berkata. Yang mana ucapannya itu, sontak saja membuat Hiruzen menjadi terheran. Karena tiba-tiba saja sikap Sasuke berubah terhadapnya. Padahal sebelum misi ini, Sasuke termasuk seorang pemuda yang cukup ramah kepada para penduduk desanya. Tetapi setelah dirinya mendapatkan batu permata itu, sikap Sasuke menjadi berubah drastis.

"Sasuke!"

Kedatangan Sasuke pun diketahui oleh kekasihnya, Hinata. Hinata ikut menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Ia pun datang lalu segera memeluk kekasihnya itu. Kabar akan kedatangan Sasuke begitu cepat tersebar ke seluruh penjuru desa, sehingga membuat Hinata lekas-lekas datang ke balai desa. Tetapi sayang, Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menggubris dirinya sama sekali.

"Sasuke, syukurlah ..."

Hinata begitu bersyukur akan kepulangan Sasuke yang kembali ke desa dengan selamat. Janin di dalam perutnya pun ikut bergerak, seakan menyambut kedatangan sang ayah. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Tanpa menghiraukan Hinata, pemuda Uchiha itu segera pergi dari balai desa. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah gadis cantik Hyuuga ini.

 _Sasuke ...?_

Sungguh Hinata merasa terheran dengan sikap Sasuke kala ini. Seperti tidak mengenal akan siapa dirinya. Padahal Sasuke hanya pergi beberapa bulan saja dan tidak mungkin jika Sasuke akan secepat ini melupakan dirinya. Terlebih Hinata tengah mengandung anak dari Sasuke sendiri.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Hinata menahan tangan kanan Sasuke, berharap kekasihnya tidak akan pergi. Karena masih banyak yang harus mereka lewati bersama. Tetapi Sasuke malah menghempaskan tangan Hinata seolah tidak mengenalnya dan tak ingin disentuh oleh siapapun.

"Jangan menggangguku!" ucapnya kasar sambil berlalu pergi.

 _Ap-apa ...?!_

Hinata makin bingung dengan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke begitu kasar terhadapnya. Namun Hinata terus berjuang untuk menahan kepergian Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Sasuke!"

Hinata berteriak sambil berusaha mengejar Sasuke, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan pesan sepatah katapun, yang membuat Hinata terluka hatinya dan begitu sedih menghadapi kenyataan ini.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Kejadian ini lantas membuat Hiruzen tercengang. Ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada diri Sasuke. Sementara Hinata tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Sasuke dalam pengaruh sihir Rias. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada diri Sasuke. Karena sihir yang Rias pergunakan bukanlah sihir biasa. Melainkan sihir yang dapat mengubah kepribadian seseorang dalam sekejap. Terlebih Sasuke merasa jika hal itu biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

.

Lain Sasuke dan Hinata, lain pula Naruto dan Akeno. Entah apa yang membuatnya keduanya dapat sangat dekat seperti saat ini.

Akeno melanggar kodratnya. Waktu yang terus berlalu dan Naruto yang selalu berada di sisinya membuat hati Akeno luluh dan menanggalkan gaun yang dipakainya. Mereka kini tengah berada di tempat tidur, menyalurkan hasrat yang tengah menggebu-gebu. Yang tanpa Akeno sadari jika dirinya kini telah melampaui batas.

Cinta itu timbul semakin hari semakin berkobar. Membuat Akeno lupa akan asal-usulnya sebagai seorang malaikat yang harus menangkap Rias, sang iblis merah. Dan sifat manusiawi mulai mengisi setengah dari jiwanya. Membuatnya mulai merasakan cinta dan hawa nafsu dunia.

Cinta itu kian mencengkram dirinya, menjadikannya lupa dan terlena dalam asmara. Cinta itu memaksa dirinya untuk menyerahkan diri kepada seorang manusia yang selalu ada untuknya, yang tak lain adalah sang pemuda bergurat tiga, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sesekali terdengar suara yang tertahan dari mulut Akeno, begitupun dengan Naruto yang berupaya menyalurkan semua yang dia punya untuk Akeno seorang. Pergulatan hebat di atas ranjang itu membuat keduanya lupa diri. Mereka saling menikmati setiap inchi dari tubuh masing-masing. Menyisiri setiap ujung saraf kulit dengan sentuhan yang lembut. Mengecup, melumat, menggigitnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Akeno ...,"

"Naruto."

Akeno memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan betapa nikmatnya persetubuhan ini. Sedang Naruto masih terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan dan lembut, membuat keduanya berada di atas awan.

"Nikmat sekali, Akeno."

Goyangan pinggul Naruto mampu membuat Akeno serasa melayang ke angkasa. Mereka melakukannya dengan perlahan hingga terasa ke seluruh saraf-saraf tubuh yang tersebar.

Wanita cantik yang bernama Akeno itu ternyata mencintai Naruto. Sebuah kesalahan fatal telah dirinya perbuat malam ini. Namun, karena begitu nikmatnya sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari pergulatan cinta mereka, ia melupakannya. Melupakan siapa dirinya dan siapa yang sedang bersama denganya. Lambat laun, nafsu manusiawi mulai tertanam pada diri Akeno. Dan cinta itu membutakan mata hatinya.

.

.

.

Selepas kejadian itu, Akeno termenung dan menangis. Ia menyesali perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan bersama Naruto. Akeno gundah-gulana. Hatinya dipenuhi kebimbangan dalam rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat.

Ia kemudian beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah tertidur karena kelelahan. Ia pun kemudian berjalan ke halaman depan rumah Naruto, mencoba mencari angin segar agar tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan dukanya. Namun, saat ia menatap langit malam, pandangannya tidak mampu untuk menembus pintu-pintu langit yang selalu dapat dilihatnya kapanpun itu.

 _Ak-aku ..._

Akeno tidak percaya jika secepat ini dirinya menanggung dosa akibat dari apa yang ia kerjakan, pikirannya pun kalut saat menyadari pandangannya yang tidak mampu lagi untuk melihat langit yang berlapis-lapis itu. Ia kemudian berlari keluar rumah dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di dalam kamar. Berlari sekencang mungkin sambil menjinjing gaun suteranya dan membawa penyesalan yang begitu besar.

Tak lama di pertengahan perjalanannya, ia melihat seberkas cahaya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi wujud sosok yang ia kenal. Ia pun berhenti dan menunggu sosok itu menampakkan diri dengan penuh.

"Asia?"

Tatapan kedua mata Akeno terbelalak kala mengetahui jika temannya sendiri yang datang menghanpiri. Tersirat wajah kekecewaan pada wajah Asia yang semakin membuat Akeno merasa bersalah.

"Akeno ...,"

Dari jarak pandang sekitar tiga meter, mereka kemudian berbincang. Perbincangan itu menjadi alasan kuat bagi Akeno untuk segera menghindar dari Naruto, pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Kau sudah melampaui batas, Akeno. Aku datang kemari ingin memperingatkanmu dan menyampaikan sesuatu. Apakah kau sudah menyadari apa kesalahanmu, Akeno?" tanya sosok yang bernama Asia itu.

Sosok itu mengenakan gaun berwarna putih sama dengan yang Akeno kenakan. Namun postur wujud Asia terlihat lebih kecil dibanding Akeno, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang terurai.

"Ak-aku ..."

Akeno merasa bersalah atas kekhilafan yang telah ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar merasa malu kepada Asia. Tetapi semuanya telah terjadi. Sehingga ia hanya dapat menahan isak-tangisannya.

"Kau tinggal memilih, ingin menerima hukuman di dunia atau di akhirat?" tanya Asia kepada Akeno dengan tegas.

Sontak saja Akeno semakin merasa bersalah. Hukuman itu telah sampai kepada dirinya dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya saja.

"Maafkan aku, Asia. Aku mencintainya, ak-aku ..."

Terlihat napas Akeno yang mulai tidak beraturan karena mendengar apa yang Asia sampaikan kepadanya.

"Kami tahu kau mencintainya, Akeno. Kami pun baru mengerti semenjak hal ini terjadi. Jika tidak mudah menjadi seorang manusia. Namun hukuman tetaplah hukuman yang harus segera dilaksanakan, walaupun nyatanya kau telah terpilih mengemban misi ini. Maka taatilah apa yang telah ditugaskan kepadamu."

Asia dengan tegas menuturkan kepada Akeno. Seperti menahan kesal dan kesedihan atas apa yang telah Akeno lakukan. Sementara Akeno terlihat terdiam dan menunduk sedih. Ia tidak kuasa menolak apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

"Sebagai rasa empatiku, terimalah ini untuk menambah kekuatanmu nanti."

Asia kemudian memberikan sebuah batu kristal berwarna bening. Batu itu berbentuk seperti hati yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Mampu menerangi satu kawasan hutan yang gelap pada malam hari yang pekat.

"Asia, rasanya aku tidak pantas menerima kebaikkanmu."

Akeno merasa sedih karena dirinya harus merepotkan temannya. Padahal ia telah diberikan kepercayaan untuk menangkap iblis merah itu sendiri. Namun karena kekhilafannya, semua menjadi berantakkan dan tak sesuai rencana.

"Tidak, semua sudah dituliskan, Akeno. Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini malah akan membuat hukuman itu terasa berat bagimu. Kau harus menerimanya dan kembalilah kepada kami jika tugasmu telah selesai. Semoga beruntung."

Perlahan Asia berubah wujud menjadi cahaya yang terang, dan semakin lama semakin mengecil hingga melesat menuju ke langit. Pertemuan keduanya pun telah usai. Akeno menerima batu kristal itu dari Asia lalu ia simpan di balik gaun suteranya.

 _Maafkan aku, Tuhan ..._

Akeno kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya sembari terisak dalam tangis. Perasaan bersalah itu membuat Akeno jatuh dan tak berdaya. Dan dia mengukuhkan tekad untuk segera meninggalkan Naruto. Demi menebus segala dosa-dosanya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari pun tiba. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan mesra dan gembira. Suasana pedesaan yang begitu asri, gemercik air kolam yang terdengar, membuat Naruto terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Ia kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya, bergegas mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sehabis bergulat semalam. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi itu dan tampak sangat segar. Naruto segera mengenakan pakaiannya berupa baju lengan panjang berwarna _orange_ dan celana dasar hitam panjang disertai sandal yang berwarna cokelat.

Tiba-tiba rasa lapar menyerangnya, sehingga ia pun berniat menyantap sarapan paginya. Tapi saat ia membuka tudung saji di meja makan, tidak ada makanan apapun yang ia lihat di atas meja. Ia kemudian mencari makanan di lemari kecil yang berada di dapur. Kali-kali saja Akeno menyimpannya di dalam sana. Namun sayang, saat Naruto membuka lemari itu, ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Akeno!"

Ia mencoba memanggil Akeno, tetapi rumahnya terasa sunyi sekali.

"Ke mana ya dia?"

Karena panggilannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, entah mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba mempunyai firasat yang aneh. Segera saja ia bergegas, menunggangi kudanya ke balai desa untuk mencari Akeno di sana. Namun sesampainya di sana, ia tidak juga menemukan Akeno.

 **PRIWITT**

Naruto kemudian memanggil kembali kudanya, Black Jack dengan satu siulan. Tak lama sang kuda pun datang dengan langkah yang mengetarkan. Naruto bersama kuda hitamnya pergi mencari di mana Akeno karena dirinya sungguh khawatir terhadap kekasihnya itu. Ya, Naruto dan Akeno kini sudah menjalin sebuah ikatan yang tidak mungkin untuk dijalani. Namun cinta itu telah membuktikannya.

.

.

.

Aku tiba di negeri api melalui jalan pintas yang selalu kulewati hanya demi Akeno seorang. Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh penjuru desa, namun tidak kutemukan. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di desa Yang tempat di mana Sasuke tinggal. Entah mengapa instingku mengatakan jika Akeno tengah berada di desa Yang. Mungkin ini semua karena ikatan batin yang telah kuat terjalin di antara aku dan juga Akeno.

Sesampainya di desa Yang, aku mendengar cerita aneh tentang Sasuke. Sungguh membuatku terkejut. Terlebih sikapnya yang sampai membuat Hinata menangis. Aku heran mengapa Sasuke bisa bersikap demikian kepada Hinata yang kuketahui dari Sakura, jika Hinata sedang mengandung anak Sasuke sendiri.

Sakura adalah teman baikku. Kami sudah seperti keluarga kandung. Dan dia mencintai Sasuke. Pernah sekali Sakura menangis di hadapanku karena ternyata Sasuke lebih memilih Hinata daripada dirinya. Padahal sebelum kedatangan Hinata, Sakuralah yang selalu membawakan makanan untuk Sasuke. Dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke hingga rela berkorban apapun demi Uchiha itu.

Kini aku tengah termenung di sebuah sungai yang berada di desa Yang. Karena ternyata tak juga kutemukan Akeno di desa ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyendiri di pinggir sungai sambil melihat ikan-ikan yang lalu-lalang di hadapanku. Sedangkan Black Jack, kudaku itu kubiarkan mencari makanannya sendiri.

 **KYAAAKKK KYAAAKKK**

Tak lama berselang, aku melihat sekumpulan gagak hitam yang mengerumuni diriku. Gagak-gagak itu kemudian berterbangan di depanku. Sontak saja aku berdiri dari dudukku. Dan melihat kumpulan gagak itu yang menjadi sebuah wujud seseorang yang kukenal. Sosok itu kemudian terlihat memakai jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah yang terukir pada jubahnya.

"Naruto," sapa dirinya kemudian menatapku dengan iris misterius.

"I-itachi ...?"

Aku tidak percaya jika yang datang adalah kakak dari Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. Setahuku dia mengalami luka berat setelah bertarung dan mengalah kepada Sasuke. Tapi kini dirinya tiba di hadapanku. Yang tidak kuketahui, apakah benar ini adalah dirinya yang asli atau hanya _bunshin_ -nya saja.

"Naruto, saat ini bahaya sedang mengancam Sasuke dan seluruh penjuru negeri. Aku harap kau dapat menolong kami semua," ucap dirinya tanpa banyak berbasa-basi.

Kami pun berbicara dengan jarak pandang sekitar lima meter. Itachi memintaku untuk menolong adiknya. Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, aku tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Ak-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Terlebih aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk "

"Pergilah ke gunung Myouboku, temui seorang petapa katak bernama Jiraiya di sana. Kau akan diajarkan bagaimana cara mengaktifkan cakra," ucapnya yang memotong perkataanku.

"Tap-tapi, aku harus mencari "

"Aku yang akan mencari malaikat itu. Waktu kita tidak banyak, Naruto. Segeralah bergegas!"

 **KYAAAKK KYAAAKKK**

Tak banyak yang diucapkan oleh Itachi kepadaku. Dia segera pergi menjadi kumpulan burung gagak yang berterbangan ke angkasa.

"Rasanya ini sedikit aneh, tapi ... aku akan mencobanya."

Aku sendiri masih bingung. Itachi tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku dan berpesan seperti itu. Dan darimana ia mengetahui perihal Akeno? Benar-benar membingungkan. Namun, Itachi bukanlah tipe orang yang sembarang dalam berucap. Setiap ucapannya pasti mempunyai arti dan tujuan yang pasti. Terlebih dia adalah keturunan Uchiha yang dipercaya negara api sejak dulu, sehingga tidak mungkin jika Itachi berbohong kepadaku.

Setelah menimbang dengan cepat, aku bersama Black Jack pergi menuju gunung Myouboku. Tempat di mana aku akan berlatih mengaktifkan cakra yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini. Sedang pencarian Akeno, Itachi yang akan menanganinya. Semoga saja Akeno segera diketemukan.

 _Akeno, aku titipkan dirimu pada Itachi, orang yang kupercaya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu...**

Sihir Rias menarik Sasuke untuk datang ke istananya. Perjalanan tanpa terkendali itu dia lakukan seorang diri. Saat tiba di sebuah hutan belantara, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan makhluk lain. Angin tornado hitam mendekat ke arahnya, hingga membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang dan dedauan yang gugur berterbangan ke mana-mana. Perlahan sosok itu menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke.

 **Sharingan!**

Seketika itu juga Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya. Ia merasakan atmosfer aneh saat sosok itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir?"

Sosok itu mulai menunjukkan wujudnya. Seekor iblis hitam dengan sayap yang terdiri dari banyak mata manusia. Di kepalanya ada dua tanduk berwarna hitam dan di tangannya kuku-kuku hitam yang sangat panjang. Hal itu membuat Sasuke bersiaga atas penyerangan yang mungkin tiba-tiba saja mengarah kepadanya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Sasuke turun dari kudanya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok itu. Hingga jarak tujuh meter ia kemudian berhenti lalu saling bertatapan muka dengan makhluk itu.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa diriku? Sepertinya kau harus bertanya kepada kakakmu Itachi! Karena dialah yang sudah hampir membunuhku!" seru sosok itu, terlihat geram dan dendam yang berkobar.

"Jadi ...,"

"Aku adalah iblis yang hampir dibakar hidup-hidup oleh kakakkmu. Namun karena dia sudah tiada, aku akan membalaskan dendam ini kepada adiknya. Yang tak lain adalah dirimu. Maka terimalah ini!"

Sosok itu kemudian menyerang Sasuke. Ia menyihir setiap mata yang ada di sayapnya menjadi jarum-jarum beracun lalu ia hempaskan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menyadari jika yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah sosok dari kalangan manusia. Ia segera menyelamatkan diri. Namun jarum-jarum beracun itu mengenai dirinya.

 **BLUSH**

"Apa?!"

Sosok itu terkejut kala yang dikenai oleh jarum-jarum beracun miliknya bukanlah Sasuke yang asli melainkan hanya _bunshin_ semata.

"Urusanmu bukan padaku, Raynare!"

 **SRINGG!**

Sasuke berniat membelah Raynare menjadi dua. Tapi seketika Raynare membuat pertahanan diri dari pedang sihir buatannya. Pedang itu menahan dorongan kuat pedang Sasuke.

 **CLINGG**

Sasuke kemudian berusaha meng- _genjutsu_ Raynare. Namun Raynare memiliki kekuatan sihir yang dapat membalikkan _genjutsu_ itu.

"Kau berani melawanku, Sasuke?!"

Raynare tampak kesal karena si bungsu Uchiha ini melakukan perlawan sengit kepadanya. Ia kemudian terbang lalu memundurkan diri dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Percuma saja!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berpindah ke belakang tubuh Raynare lalu menusuk dengan pedangnya yang sudah ia aliri cakra.

"Agh!"

Raynare tertusuk pedang Sasuke tepat di bagian perutnya. Ia kemudian memuntahkan darah. Namun Raynare masih tidak menerima kekalahannya.

"Aku belum kalah, Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Raynare yang tertusuk pedang berubah menjadi kelelawar hitam yang banyak. Kelelawar itu berterbangan memutari Sasuke dan berniat memakan Sasuke hidup-hidup. Namun sang darah Uchiha ini ternyata mempunyai jurus yang sama dengan sang kakak.

 **Amaterasu**!

Seketika api hitam itu menyambar kelelawar-kelelawar Raynare. Dan binatang itu pun kemudian mati tidak bersisa. Melihat kekalahan di depan mata, Raynare belum juga patah arang. Ia masih ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada Itachi dengan cara membunuh Sasuke. Raynare kemudian mengeluarkan panah api neraka dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tak akan kalah!"

 **WUSHH**

 **WUSHH**

 **WUSHH**

Panah api dari dalam tubuhnya itu melesat ke arah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke masih cukup sulit untuk dikalahkan oleh Raynare. Pedang cakranya mampu menghalau ketiga panah api neraka tersebut.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Raynare," ucap Sasuke sambil bergerak cepat ke arah Raynare. Ia kemudian menyegel Raynare agar tidak dapat bergerak, lalu ia pun menolakkan kaki pada punggung Raynare.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Sasuke lalu membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!**

 **BURRRRRRR**

Api besar itu lalu meluncur cepat ke arah Raynare dan segera melahapnya hidup-hidup.

 **Shunshin no Jutsu!**

"Apa itu?!"

Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat seseorang dengan secepat kilat menyelamatkan Raynare dari jutsunya dan kemudian hilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

 _Siapa dia? Mengapa aku seperti mengenalnya?_

 _Apakah ... Shisui?!_

Sasuke menyadari jika sosok yang menolong iblis hitam itu adalah Shisui. Namun ia belum berani memastikan sebelum melihatnya secara langsung. Raynare dan sosok yang menolongnya pergi dengan cepat tanpa mampu dibaca oleh Sharingan Sasuke.

"Hn, ini semua karena ulah Itachi. Mengapa harus aku yang menanggungnya?"

Sasuke tidak terima atas perlakuan Raynare kepadanya. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak pernah merasa membuat masalah dengan sosok iblis hitam tersebut. Karena setahu dirinya, pada saat terjadi pembantaian iblis yang dilakukan oleh klan-nya, dirinya masihlah sangat kecil dan tidak tahu-menahu tentang asal-usul tragedi itu. Tragedi berdarah yang membuat klan Uchiha menanggung kutukan dari iblis-iblis yang telah dibunuh secara massal.

.

.

.

 **Di sebuah air terjun...**

Akeno tengah bersemedi di bawah air terjun. Ia berniat membersihkan dirinya dengan menggunakan jatuhan air terjun itu. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja sedang gaun sutera masih menempel lengkap pada tubuhnya. Ia sekaligus sedang berusaha mengambil kekuatan alam untuk menunjang misinya dalam menangkap Rias. Karena ia sadar jika kekuatannya telah berkurang seperempat dari kekuatan awalnya.

Tak lama, sosok pria bergurat satu menghampirinya. Pria itu berjubah hitam, berdiri di atas air terjun yang mengalir ke arah sungai. Ia terlihat memandang Akeno dari jarak pandang sekitar lima meter. Dan sesekali tersenyum kecil kala melihat sosok yang sedang bersemedi itu.

"Akhirnya aku dapat menemukanmu."

Pria itu kemudian menyadarkan Akeno dari semedinya. Akeno pun tersadar akan kedatangan pria tersebut. Ia lantas membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa pria yang berbicara kepadanya itu.

"Untuk apa mencariku?" tanya Akeno dengan tegas.

Sosok pria yang tak lain adalah Itachi itu kemudian menuturkan akan maksud dan tujuannya kepada Akeno.

"Aku hanya membantu Naruto untuk menemukanmu. Sedang dirinya kini tengah berjuang untuk menyelamatkan adikku dan seluruh penduduk negeri."

Itachi datang sendiri menemui Akeno. Sepertinya ia mempunyai sebuah urusan yang harus segera terselesaikan. Lama-kelamaan Akeno pun dapat menyadari siapa gerangan yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Jadi kau adalah ...?"

"Misiku sepertinya sudah selesai. Aku telah membunuh iblis hitam itu. Dan sekarang giliranmu yang diutus untuk menangkap iblis merah itu. Apakah kita dapat bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan desa ini?" tanya pria itu yang memang benar adalah Itachi.

Itachi memang benar mempunyai suatu kepentingan kepada Akeno. Sehingga ia bersedia turun tangan langsung dalam mencari si malaikat cantik ini.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan batu permata merah delima itu?" tanya Akeno yang kemudian berdiri dan berjalan lebih mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Bukan aku. Tapi adikku yang berhasil mendapatkannya. Kita bisa segera menyelamatkan dua negeri ini. Jika kau tidak keberatan melakukan hal itu," jawab Itachi.

"Tidak. Aku sangat senang mendengar kabar gembira ini. Namun aku tahu jika adikmu "

"Dia tak apa. Mungkin hanya membutuhkan pemulihan sesaat. Lalu bagaimana, apa kau setuju?" Itachi menekankan pertanyaannya.

Akeno pun terdiam. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati Itachi.

"Aku akan melakukannya sebagaimana tugasku. Tapi tolong jangan membuat Naruto dalam keadaan bahaya. Karena aku ... tidak ingin dia terluka."

"Naruto tidak akan terluka, Nona. Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang melebihi adikku. Hanya saja dia belum mengetahui bagaimana cara mengaktifkannya. Dan aku ...,"

Sejenak Itachi berhenti berucap.

Akeno pun terdiam. Ia terlihat membelakangi Itachi. Sedang Itachi tampak diam dan tidak menoleh ataupun membalikkan badan menghadap ke Akeno.

"Aku tidak dapat berlama-lama bertahan dengan bunshin-ku ini. Ragaku yang asli tidak berada di sini. Jadi, cepatlah bantu kami."

 **KYAAAK KYAAKKK**

Tiba-tiba saja raga Itachi berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak. Membuat Akeno bertambah yakin akan cerita yang didengarnya dulu.

 _Jadi dia adalah keturunan Uchiha yang menghabisi para iblis?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC


	5. Sejarah Pembantaian

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Queen of My King**

Fantasy, Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Horror, Family and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT, Lime, and many more!

.

Chapter 5 Sejarah Pembantaian

.

.

Black Jack menemani Naruto pergi menuju ke gunung Myouboku. Tak ada kendala yang berarti selama menempuh perjalanan dengan bantuan seekor burung gagak yang Itachi berikan kepadanya untuk memandu perjalanan mereka agar cepat sampai di tujuan.

Hingga tiba di depan gerbang pintu masuk gunung tersebut, Naruto dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tampak tak biasa.

"Katak raksasa?!"

Ia terkejut kala melihat sekumpulan katak yang sedang bertarung memperebutkan sesuatu. Salah satu dari katak itu menyadari akan kedatangan pemuda bergurat tiga ini beserta seekor kuda yang ditungganginya.

"Hei! Siapa kau?! Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya seekor katak yang bernama Gamakichi.

 _Eh? Katak itu bisa berbicara?_

Naruto terkejut kala mengetahui jika ternyata katak yang menoleh ke arahnya bisa berbicara. Ia kemudian menuturkan akan maksud dan tujuannya setelah mendengar seekor gagak hitam berteriak seolah berpamitan kepadanya. Ya, seekor gagak hitam menuntun perjalanan Naruto hingga sampai di pintu masuk gunung Myouboku.

"Em, begini. Kedatanganku ke sini untuk menemui Jiraiya-sensei atas permohonan dari Itachi Uchiha," sebutnya seraya turun dari kudanya.

Gamakichi pun mendekati Naruto, sedang kawanannya segera berhenti bertarung saat mendengar kata Uchiha yang terlontar dari mulut Uzumaki ini.

"Begitu, ya? Ternyata Itachi masih hidup dan menuntunmu hingga sampai ke sini. Baiklah, masuklah ke bawah gunung itu. Lewati terowongan kecil yang ada padanya. Di dalam sana ada seorang petapa genit yang sedang mabuk," ucap Gamakichi seraya menunjuk ke sebuah lorong kecil yang berada di bawah kaki gunung.

"Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana dengan kudaku?" tanya Naruto yang mengkhawatirkan Black Jack.

"Biarkan saja dia bermain bersama kami. Kau tak perlu cemas, kami akan menjaganya," sahut katak yang lain.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Naruto kemudian berpamitan kepada Black Jack yang tidak terikat, ia mengusap kepala kudanya lalu memeluknya. Black Jack pun seakan mengerti ke mana sang tuan akan pergi. Ia mengangguk lalu melepaskan kepergian Naruto.

Naruto kemudian segera berlari memasuki lorong kecil itu untuk menemui Jiraiya. Dan ternyata, lorong itu seperti menjadi pintu masuk ke dunia lain. Dunia di mana terhampar luas rerumputan kecil dan air terjun yang begitu luas. Dan di situlah ia melihat sosok Jiraiya yang diamanatkan Itachi untuk segera ia temui.

.

.

.

"Ehem!"

Naruto berdehem saat berjalan mendekati seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang yang sedang meminum sebotol arak sambil duduk di atas sebuah batu yang berada dekat dengan air terjun.

"Yo, kau sudah datang, Naruto?"

Naruto tampak kaget saat pria paruh baya itu sudah mengetahui namanya. Jiraiya pun kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Naruto.

 _Hah? Darimana dia tahu akan namaku?_ bisiknya dalam hati.

"Jangan bingung, Naruto. Itachi sebelumnya sudah memberitahukannya kepadaku. Semampuku aku akan mencoba membantumu untuk mengendalikan Biju yang tertidur lama di dalam tubuhmu itu."

"Apa?! Biju?"

Naruto seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya.

"JIraiya-sensei, Biju apa yang engkau maksudkan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan sepertinya memang benar dirimulah yang ditunjukkan Itachi kepadaku."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Jiraiya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia kemudian berjalan membelakangi Naruto dalam balutan kimono berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Dahulu, beratus tahun yang lalu terjadi peperangan antara negari api dan negeri air. Yang mana negeri api berusaha untuk menguasai seluruh negeri air. Namun, pihak Senju berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankan negeri ini. Hingga negeri api mengalami kekalahan dan dipukul mundur dari negeri air. Lambat laun, ada seorang keturunan Uchiha yang berasal dari negeri api tinggal dan menetap di negeri air. Hingga akhirnya mereka mempunyai anak dan anak mereka menjalin persahabatan dengan para anak penduduk di negeri air. Singkat cerita, kedua anak itu tumbuh besar lalu terjadilah pertikaian dikarenakan dendam lama yang belum hilang."

Jiraiya mulai menceritakan sejarah masa kelam kepada Naruto yang tampak terdiam mendengarkan.

"Mereka bertarung karena dihasut oleh seekor iblis hitam yang tidak menginginkan mereka menjalin erat tali persaudaraan. Hingga pihak Uchiha memanas dan terjadilah peperangan besar yang menyebabkan puluhan ribu nyawa melayang. Perperangan itu pun terus berlangsung selama puluhan tahun hingga lahirlah seorang anak dari kalangan Uchiha yang bersahabat dengan Uzumaki di negeri ini."

"Siapa dia, Jiraiya-sensei?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

Jiraiya menghela napasnya, ia berbalik menghadap Naruto lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ayahmu dan ayah Itachi."

"Ap-apa?!" _Ini berarti ayah Sasuke juga._

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mendalami kisah yang Jiraiya ceritakan kepadanya.

Jiraiya kemudian menepuk pundak kiri Naruto sambil berjalan melewati keturunan terakhir dari Uzumaki ini.

"Ya, sejak saat itu keduanya mengulang persahabatan nenek moyang mereka dan perlahan peperangan mulai terhenti. Hingga kedua ayah kalian beristri lalu mempunyai anak, baru diketahui jika semua peperangan yang terjadi dikarenakan hasutan seekor iblis hitam."

"Begitu, ya? Hasutan iblis itu sampai memakan banyak nyawa."

"Mereka lalu bersepakat untuk bersatu dan membunuh semua iblis hitam yang menjadi dalang di balik semua peperangan ini. Mereka menang, namun ada seekor iblis yang berhasil lari dari pembantaian massal itu. Yang mana ternyata iblis itu ditolong oleh teman Itachi sendiri."

"Shisui?"

Naruto berusaha menebak siapa gerangan yang diceritakan oleh Jiraiya.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Shisui, teman Itachi sendiri yang menyelamatkan iblis itu."

"Tapi mengapa Shisui melakukan hal itu, Jiraiya-sensei? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal!" seru Naruto yang tampak kesal setelah mengetahui asal muasal cerita ini.

"Shisui dan anak iblis hitam itu menjalin kasih," jawab Jiraiya sambil mengehala napasnya.

"APPPAAAA!"

"Hal itulah yang membuat Itachi harus berdiam diri di tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Ia merasa gagal karena tidak mampu membunuh satu iblis hitam itu. Dan rasa kecewa yang teramat berat kala melihat temannya sendiri yang menolong iblis itu, yang hampir saja mati di tangannya."

"Aku mengerti sekarang."

Naruto menjadi sangat perihatin atas apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tertunduk sedih setelah mengetahui pengkhianatan yang terjadi ternyata berasal dari orang terdekat sendiri.

"Lalu … bagaimana dengan pertempuran Sasuke dan Itachi?" tanya Naruto lemas.

Jiraiya kemudian meminum sebotol araknya lagi hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Itachi hanya ingin adiknya menjadi kuat dengan menanamkan kebencian. Semua itu ia lakukan agar Sasuke dapat menyelamatkan negeri air dari serangan anak iblis hitam yang berhasil lolos. Namun ternyata masalah baru timbul, seekor iblis merah berusaha menyebarkan sihir yang membuat kedua negeri ini dilanda penyakit misterius. Yang mana penyakit itu secara perlahan menggerogoti cakra tersembunyi yang ada di dalam tubuh para penduduk.

"Tap-tapi, mengapa aku tidak terkena penyakit itu? Padahal jelas-jelas aku tinggal di negeri air?" tanya Naruto yang bingung.

"Itu karena, cakra yang kau miliki begitu besar dan tidak akan pernah habis. Namun masih tertidur bersama dengan seekor Biju yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, Naruto."

JIraiya berusaha menjelaskan dengan sedetail mungkin.

"Maka dari itu Itachi memintaku untuk melatihmu mengaktifkan cakra dan mengontrol Biju yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Karena hanya inilah jalan terakhir untuk menghabisi keduanya. Baik iblis hitam maupun iblis merah itu."

"Aku mengerti."  
"Sekarang persiapkan dirimu, kita akan segera berlatih."

"Haik!"

Naruto begitu bersemangat setelah mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Ternyata selama ini dirinya menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar, yang bisa menyelamatkan kedua negeri. Kini ia tidak berkecil hati lagi, ia begitu bersemangat untuk berlatih mengaktifkan cakra yang ia punya, karena hal ini berarti jika dirinya setara dengan kekuatan yang Sasuke miliki, atau bahkan bisa melebihinya.

Ia kemudian mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum berlatih bersama Jiraiya. Tampak sekumpulan katak penghuni gunung Myouboku itu melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Takdir itu akan segera tiba, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh kakek," gumam Gamakichi sambil melihat Naruto yang berjalan bersama Jiraiya menuju air terjun untuk memulai pelatihannya.

.

.

.

 **Di lain tempat…**

Di dalam sebuah goa yang gelap, terlihat Shisui yang membantu mengobati luka Raynare sehabis bertarung dengan Sasuke. Keduanya berada di atas dipan kayu, yang mana Raynare tidur terlentang sedang Shisui duduk di sisinya. Shisui begitu mencemaskan keadaan Raynare yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada klan Uchiha. Raynare sendiri tampak kesakitan saat luka bakar pada tubuhnya itu diusapkan air kehidupan oleh Shisui. Yang mana membuat bekas luka bakarnya mengeluarkan asap hingga beberapa saat kemudian luka itu pun sembuh, kembali kesedia kala.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Raynare. Semestinya hal ini tidak kau lakukan."

Shisui mencoba memberi nasehat kepada Raynare seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jadi kau membela dirinya? Atau karena kalian berasal dari klan yang sama sehingga tidak memikirkan diriku?" tanya Raynare yang seketika kesal.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membalas dendammu, tapi cobalah mengerti dan ikut merasakan apa yang telah menimpa para penduduk saat kalian menghasut mereka dan menciptakan peperangan besar hingga puluhan tahun lamanya," ujar Shisui.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Raynare segera bergegas bangun lalu pergi meninggalkan Shisui yang tengah mengobatinya. Sepertinya perkataan Shisui sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Raynare.

"Kita memang tidak sepantasnya bersama. Kita berbeda jauh. Dan sampai kapanpun kalian akan menganggapku sebagai musuh yang nyata. Sedangkan aku tidak akan pernah rela jika manusia saling berkasih sayang. Pulanglah! Aku tidak ingin membuatmu semakin terbebani."

"Raynare! Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?!"

Raynare terlihat menitikkan air matanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega untuk menyuruh Shisui kembali ke dunianya.

"Belum cukupkah pengorbanan yang aku berikan? Hingga temanku membenciku karena aku menyelamatkan nyawamu. Raynare, mungkin ini tidak masuk di akal. Tapi, aku ingin melindungimu."

Shisui tampak sedih saat melontarkan kata-kata itu. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan desa dan mengkhianati temannya hanya untuk bersama Raynare. Cintanya benar-benar buta. Mencintai seekor iblis yang memecahkan peperangan. Namun, Shisui masih terus berusaha untuk membawa Raynare kembali ke jalan kebaikan, walaupun pada akhirnya hanya pertengkaran yang ia dapat. Cinta itu membelenggunya. Tidak masuk di akal dan bahkan kurang pantas untuk ia lakukan.

"Shisui, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya akulah yang membantu Rias untuk menyebarkan sihir penyakit itu."

"Apa?!"

Shisui tampak terkejut akan kabar yang didengarnya, langsung dari Raynare sendiri.

"Semua ini kulakukan karena aku dan dia mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Rias ingin mendapatkan benih terkuat yang ternyata ada pada diri Sasuke. Setelah dia mendapatkan benih itu, dia akan menjadikan Sasuke raja dengan cara membunuhnya. Dan kematian Sasuke adalah hal yang aku inginkan."

"Raynare, aku tidak menyangka—"

"Maka dari itu," Raynare berbalik menghadap ke arah Shisui, "lupakan aku," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Shisui sendirian.

"Raynare!"

Menyadari dirinya yang ditinggalkan, Shisui segera berlari mengejar Raynare. Namun Raynare membuat perisai yang tak dapat ditembus oleh Shisui bahkan dengan jutsunya sekalipun. Dan perlahan-lahan iblis hitam itu menghilang bersamaan dengan pusaran angin hitam yang menghisapnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Shisui…_

Dalam tetesan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, Raynare membulatkan tekad untuk tetap membalaskan dendamnya kepada Uchiha yang tersisa yaitu Sasuke. Ia kemudian meninggalkan cintanya, cinta yang telah sepuluh tahun bersamanya mengarungi lika-liku kehidupan yang berbeda dimensi.

"Raynare, mengapa semudah itu kau meninggalkan kepercayaan yang telah aku berikan? Aku telah mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk bisa bersamamu. Tapi sekarang …."

Shisui tidak menyangka jika akhir kebersamaannya akan seperti ini. Ia sangat bersedih. Terlebih Raynare tidak mencoba untuk mendengarkan penuturannya sama sekali. Cintanya pergi, hilang dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali.

Dalam kesedihan ia masih berusaha mengejar Raynare, mencarinya agar tidak meneruskan keinginan untuk membalas dendam. Shisui mencintai Raynare dengan tulus dan tanpa pamrih. Keinginannya hanya ingin mengajak Raynare kembali ke jalan kebaikan. Tapi mungkinkah seekor iblis akan bertobat dari keburukannya?

.

.

.

 **Esok malamnya…**

Malam ini dipenuhi bintang yang bertaburan indah di angkasa. Terlihat di balai desa Yang, pimpinan negeri air dan negeri api datang untuk membuat kesepakatan bersama mengenai obat penawar dari wabah penyakit yang menyerang kedua negerinya. Mereka menandatangani perjanjian damai dan akan membagi obat penawar dengan sama rata.

Di dekat air terjun, Akeno bersama Itachi sedang berusaha menyatukan batu permata merah delima yang Sasuke dapat dengan batu permata putih yang ia punya.

Dengan bantuan Itachi, sebelumnya Akeno mendatangi Hiruzen dan meminta izin untuk mengambil batu permata merah delima yang Sasuke dapat. Awalnya Hiruzen merasa ragu untuk memberikan batu permata merah delima itu kepada Akeno. Tetapi setelah ia melihat gagak hitam milik Itachi yang bertengger pada pohon di depan balai desa, Hiruzen pun mempercayainya. Karena hanya gagak hitam milik Itachilah yang memiliki mata merah dengan lambang Mangekyo Sharingan. Hiruzen kemudian memberikan batu permata merah delima itu kepada Akeno dan mempercayai sepenuhnya jika Akeno akan kembali membawa obat penawar itu.

Kini Akeno bersama Itachi menggabungkan kedua batu itu. Tak lama kedua batu itu berubah menjadi warna merah muda, lalu segera mereka letakkan di bawah air terjun yang ada di desa Yang, negeri api.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, terjadi gemuruh di air terjun tersebut yang membuat air terjun itu meluap-luap dengan sangat dahsyat. Itachi segera memegang kedua lengan Akeno lalu meloncat tinggi dari tempat itu, menjauh dari luapan air terjun.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Sesuatu membuatku tidak dapat terbang kembali."

Akeno menyadari jika dirinya kini tidak mampu bergerat cepat dan terbang tinggi lagi. Ia teringat akan dosa yang telah diperbuat, yang mana menyebabkan kemampuan terbangnya menurun dengan sangat drastis.

Itachi hanya diam saja dan masih menatap luapan air terjun itu yang perlahan-lahan mengecil. Hingga didapati jika air terjun itu tidak meluap lagi, ia segera mengembalikan Akeno pada batu tempat berpijak sebelumnya yang berada di dekat air terjun.

"Minumlah air sungai ini, Akeno. Kekuatanmu niscaya akan segera kembali," ucap Itachi kemudian.

Akeno tampak terkejut saat Itachi mengucapkan hal itu kepadanya. Sepertinya Itachi mengetahui sesuatu yang belum sempat diketahui olehnya.

"Aku tidak dapat berlama-lama di sini, Akeno. Aku titipkan obat penawar ini kepadamu. Tolong berikan kepada semua penduduk," pesan Itachi lalu kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi kumpulan gagak hitam yang berterbangan di angkasa.

 **KYAAAK**

 **KYAAAK**

Gagak-gagak hitam itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Akeno sendiri. Membuat malaikat cantik ini terkesima lalu bergumam di dalam hatinya.

 _Kau memang pahlawan di balik bayangan, Itachi._

Sesaat setelahnya, Akeno kembali ke balai desa Yang. Kedatangannya telah banyak ditunggu oleh para penduduk desa. Dengan dibantu oleh Sakura dan tenaga medis yang lainnya, mereka mengemas air penawar sihir itu ke dalam botol berukuran sedang untuk segera dibagikan kepada para penduduk desa yang menderita wabah penyakit misterius.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini tampak cerah, burung-burung bersuitan saling menyapa dan menari riang bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Di balai desa Yang, terlihat para penduduk yang mengantri obat penawar itu dari para tim medis yang membagikannya. Akeno yang ikut hadir pun tersenyum, merasa jika usahanya bersama Itachi tidaklah sia-sia. Ia kemudian meluruskan tentang kabar Itachi yang berkhianat kepada desanya. Karena desas-desus yang Akeno dengar, jika Itachi berkhianat kepada desanya dengan sengaja membiarkan seekor iblis hitam lari dari pembantaian massal itu.

Selepas mendengarkan penuturan Akeno, para pimpinan negeri api dan negeri air tersadar akan tuduhannya selama ini. Mereka ingin meminta maaf kepada Itachi langsung, namun Akeno secara lugas mengatakan tidak dapat membantu kedua pimpinan negeri itu untuk bertemu dengan Itachi, karena dia pun tidak dapat bertemu lama. Hanya karena tugas inilah yang membuatnya dapat bertemu dengan Itachi. Al hasil, kedua pimpinan negeri itu merasa bersalah dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan peperangan lagi. Keduanya pun bersepakat membuat patung Itachi untuk diletakkan pada pintu masuk negerinya sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf atas tuduhan mereka selama ini.

Satu tugas telah selesai. Kini Akeno akan segera bergegas menuju pertarungan utamanya. Ya, ia lekas-lekas berpamitan kepada para pimpinan negeri dan tetua desa untuk segera menuju medan pertempuran. Ia pergi menuju istana Rias, tempat di mana iblis merah itu bersemayam.

Kekuatannya yang telah kembali walaupun belum sempurna seutuhnya, membuat Akeno dapat mengetahui di mana keberadaan Rias yang sesungguhnya. Ia kemudian menembus portal ruang dan waktu, terbang dengan cepat menuju ke istana iblis merah itu.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Pertemuan Iblis dan Malaikat

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Queen of My King**

Fantasy, Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Horror, Family and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT, Lime, and many more!

.

Chapter 6 Pertemuan Iblis dan Malaikat

.

.

Senja datang mengawali malam yang mendung. Rintik hujan turun membasahi dedauan di pegunungan Myouboku. Belum lelah hasrat untuk menyerah. Belum tuntas pelatihan yang Naruto lakukan. Napasnya terengah-engah kala mulai membuat pusaran angin dalam bentuk yang kecil.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, tampak Jiraiya tengah duduk bersila sambil memperhatikan sedikit demi sedikit perkembangan muridnya. Tampaknya, tiga botol arak itu tidak juga membuatnya tersenyum kala mendapati sang murid belum berhasil membuat jurus pusaran angin dengan baik.

"Hah … anak itu."

Jiraiya mengeluh. Mungkin melatih seseorang dari nol amatlah sulit untuk dijalani. Tapi ia juga kagum kepada muridnya itu, karena tak kunjung datang kata lelah dan tak surut semangat untuk terus berlatih.

"Hah! Aku bisa!"

Tak lama terdengar jeritan dari pemuda bergurat tiga yang akhirnya berhasil membuat pusaran angin dari aliran cakranya.

"Bagus, Naruto! Tingkatkan lagi hingga lebih besar!" teriak Jiraiya kepada sang murid.

Naruto mengangguk, merasa senang dengan keberhasilan dirinya. Ia pun bergegas mengatur cakra yang ada di dalam tubuh dan tak lama kemudian dua bunshinnya berada di sampingnya. Tahap demi tahap Naruto lalui dengan penuh kesabaran dan tak mengenal kata lelah. Hingga tiba waktu dimana keduanya harus segera beristirahat.

.

.

.

Malam yang mendung menjadi momen yang pas bagi Jiraiya dan Naruto memakan ramen bersama. Mereka memasak ramen itu di dalam sebuah kendi yang berada di atas tumpukkan kayu bakar.

"Esok tiba bagimu untuk membuat pusaran angin dengan empat mata," ucap Jiraiya sambil membalikkan kayu bakar agar tetap menyala.

"Empat mata?" tanya Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, empat mata. Kuberi nama dengan Rasen Shuriken."

"Jadi yang tadi baru awalan saja, _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil memperhatikan gurunya itu.

"Ya, tadi hanya Rasengan dengan daya hancur cukup besar namun memiliki resiko yang sangat besar. Maka dari itu, esok kau akan berlatih bagaimana caranya membuat dan mempergunakan Rasen Shuriken. Yang mana lebih berisiko kecil untuk pertarungan jarak dekat."

"Hm, begitu ya?"

Naruto mulai memahami tahapan yang akan segera ia pelajari untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bertarungnya.

"Naruto,"

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu," ucap Jiraiya kemudian.

"Eeh … benarkah?"

Jiraiya tersenyum kala teringat dengan ayah Naruto, Minato. Namun sepertinya ia tidak ingin menceritakan bagaimana bisa mengenal dekat dengan ayah dari muridnya itu.

"Sudah jadi, mari kita makan."

Jiraiya kemudian meletakkan kendi itu di atas tanah, kemudian mereka mulai makan malam bersama, menggunakan sumpit yang terbuat dari batang pohon bambu. Tak lupa juga sang guru berbagi cerita tentang berbagai macam jurus yang ia kuasai.

 _Semoga saja … ini yang terakhir. Dan tidak ada lagi pertarungan. Aku berharap besar kepadamu, Naruto._

Jiraiya menaruh besar harapannya kepada Naruto. Ia ingin perdamaian itu segera tercipta tanpa adanya perjanjian gencat sejata di antara negeri air dan negeri api. Ia sangat khawatir jika setelah semua penduduk telah sembuh dari wabah penyakit yang diderita, peperangan itu akan berkecamuk lagi. Karena Jiraiya menyadari, jika mempercayai manusia itu sangatlah sulit. Bahkan walau sudah di depan mata sekalipun. Karena kita tidak bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiran seseorang. Namun, harapan akan selalu ada selama usaha dan doa masih dilakukan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, rasa lelah akan sebuah perjuangan tak kunjung menyurutkan sang malaikat cantik ini saat harus mengeluarkan banyak kekuatan untuk menembus portal demi portal dimensi waktu. Ia terus saja melesat cepat menuju istana Rias yang terletak di atas sebuah bukit tak kasat mata. Istana iblis merah itu berada di dimensi lain, yang mana hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat menemukannya.

Dari jarak sekitar dua kilometer, istana itu sudah dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Akeno. Ia pun makin mempercepat laju terbangnya. Namun ternyata Rias mengetahui akan kedatangan malaikat cantik ini. Ia melihat keberadaan Akeno dari cermin besarnya.

"Dia lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Sedang Sasuke masih harus menempuh beberapa hari lagi untuk sampai di sini. Hm, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu," gumamnya pelan seraya duduk santai di atas singgasanya.

Raut wajah kesal tercermin pada diri Rias yang tidak menyangka jika Akeno lebih cepat menemukannya dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengucap beberapa sihir yang akan mempermudah Sasuke untuk segera tiba di istananya.

"Datangalah wahai rajaku!"

Rias berseru sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke sudah tiba di dimensinya.

"Selamat datang, wahai rajaku. Benihmu semakin hari semakin berkembang dengan pesat."

Rias mengusap perutnya. Merasa senang akan aliran cakra dari benih yang sedang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya itu. Namun kedatangan Akeno sangat mengganggu kesenangannya. Rias kemudian membuat tipu daya penyerangan yang ditujukan untuk Akeno agar memperlambat kedatangan tamunya itu.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati sajianku ini!"

Rias membuat sihir yang menghasilkan banyak penghalang untuk Akeno. Penyerangannya dilakukan dengan tujuan untuk menghabisi kekuatan yang Akeno punya sebelum berhasil sampai di istananya.

"Apa itu?!"

Akeno tiba-tiba melihat bola api meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Bola-bola api itu berbentuk sangat kecil, berwarna merah darah dan terbuat dari bebatuan neraka.

"Rias pasti sudah mengetahui kedatanganku," gumam Akeno, ia kemudian membuat perisai dari kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Perisai itu bak benteng yang mampu melindungi dirinya dari serangan bola-bola api yang panas. Akeno terus saja melesat hingga berhasil sampai pada jarak hanya sekitar satu kilometer dari istana Rias.

 **TAP  
TAP  
TAP  
**Seakan tidak tinggal diam, Rias lagi-lagi tidak ingin membuat Akeno dengan mudah untuk menemuinya. Rasa congkak dalam diri Rias membuatnya menganggap jika Akeno hanyalah serpihan debu dalam padang pasir. Kedatangan Akeno itu lagi-lagi disambut oleh panah api yang meluncur ke arahnya. Panah-panah api dari Rias mampu menembus perisai yang Akeno buat. Sehingga perisai Akeno pun hancur, tidak dapat membentengi dirinya. Bahkan hampir saja tubuhnya terkena panah api itu.

 _Aku harus mengerahkan apa yang aku punya, demi rasa patuhku kepada-NYA._

Akeno kemudian membuat benteng pertahanan dari seperdelapan kekuatannya. Benteng pertahanan itu berbentuk perisai bulat yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya dan berlapis-lapis. Sehingga saat panah-panah api itu melesat ke arahnya, panah-panah itu pun patah, terbelah menjadi dua. Tak mampu menembus dinding pertahanan yang Akeno buat.

Akeno terus terbang—melesat menuju istana Rias untuk menangkap iblis merah itu. Dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki saat ini, ia yakin jika mampu untuk menangkap Rias sendirian.

.

.

.

Lain Akeno, lain dengan Naruto. Perbedaan dimensi di antara keduanya membuat mereka mengalami selisih waktu yang jauh. Kini Naruto telah berhasil menguasai jurus Rasen Shuriken dan sekarang tengah belajar membuat jurus yang lebih hebat, Odama Rasengan.

"Atur napasmu bersama dengan cakramu, Naruto!" teriak Jiraiya dari kejauhan saat melatih Naruto yang tengah berupaya membentuk Odama Rasengan.

Keringat bercucuran di dahinya, sekuat tenaga ia membuat Rasengan dalam bentuk yang lebih besar.

 _Sedikit lagi …._

Naruto terus-menerus berupaya sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Odama Rasengan. Dengan semangat juangnya yang begitu tinggi dan tak mengenal kata menyerah, tak lama Odama Rasengan itu pun terbentuk dengan sempurna.

 _Aku … berhasil._

 **BRUGGGHH**

Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh lemas sesaat setelah berhasil membuat jurus itu.

"Naruto!"

Jiraiya segera berlari ke arah Naruto, melihat keadaan sang murid. Ia terkejut saat melihat muridnya itu jatuh lemas, setelah berhasil membuat jurus dengan tingkatan yang lebih tinggi lagi.

"Naruto! Kau tak apa?" tanya Jiraiya dengan penuh khawatir.

Naruto yang lemas itu kemudian membuka kedua matanya, menatap sang guru yang tengah menopang badannya itu.

" _Sensei_ , aku … berhasil," ucap pemuda bergurat tiga yang kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto!"

Jiraiya pun berteriak kala Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti bernapas dan menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian…**

Wajahnya terlihat tak bertenaga, lesu, lemah dan lemas. Membuat sang guru harus memberikan ramuan pemulih tubuh kepada muridnya yang tampak sangat letih itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus beristirahat sejenak, Naruto."

Jiraiya tampak tidak tega jika harus meneruskan pelatihannya bersama Naruto yang kala ini sedang lemah tak berdaya.

" _Sensei_ , aku tidak punya waktu lagi. Aku harus segera menguasai tingkatan jurus ini," keluh Naruto sehabis meneguk ramuan yang gurunya berikan.

"Aku tahu, tapi badanmu sungguh lemah saat ini. Aku hanya khawatir jika—"

"Tidak, Jiraiya-sensei. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya aku membutuhkan penambahan kekuatan saat ini. Bisakah … bisakah ajari aku menggunakan mode Sennin seperti yang kau miliki?" tanya Naruto kepada gurunya.

Jiraiya pun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perkataan anak muridnya itu. Ia lalu mengiyakan, mungkin benar sudah saatnya untuk mengajari muridnya itu dengan mode Sennin seperti yang ia punya.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Satu-satunya cara agar dapat menggunakan Odama Rasengan hanya dengan mode Sennin. Baiklah, kita akan segera berlatih. Apa kau siap?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

"Haik!"

Tanpa berpikir, Naruto segera mengiyakan pertanyaan dari sang guru dengan semangat yang berkobar. Sungguh besar semangat yang berkobar pada diri sang Uzumaki ini. Seakan tidak mengenal rasa lelah sama sekali. Padahal tubuhnya baru saja jatuh lemas sehabis berlatih.

Setelah badannya terasa lebih baik, Naruto segera berlatih mode Sennin bersama Jiraiya dan seekor katak tua yang bernama Fukasaku. Ia mulai bertapa di atas sebuah papan yang berada di puncak tebing. Namun semuanya memang dibutuhkan proses untuk mencapai hasil yang maksimal. Berulang kali Naruto terjatuh saat berlatih di atas papan itu karena sulit menjaga keseimbangan. Tapi untung saja ada Fukasaku yang menolongnya agar tidak terjatuh hingga ke tanah. Ia pun meneruskan pelatihannya dengan semangat dan pantang menyerah. Dan akhirnya pemuda Uzumaki ini berhasil menguasai mode Sennin dengan sempurna.

 _Bagus, Naruto. Kau memang anak yang luar biasa._

Jiraiya menatap bangga anak muridnya itu. Naruto sungguh giat berlatih dan tak mengenal rasa lelah. Sehingga proses pelatihan itu tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Naruto pun kemudian turun dari atas tebing dan mencoba membuat jurus Rasengan dengan daya hancur yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

 **Odama Rasengan!**

Sebuah pusaran angin dalam bentuk yang besar berhasil ia ciptakan. Katak-katak yang berada di pegunungan itu pun ikut kagum terhadap kemajuan yang sang Uzumaki ini.

Namun belum cukup sampai di situ, masih ada pelatihan yang harus Naruto lakukan dan memiliki risiko yang lebih besar, yaitu mengendalikan Biju yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Jiraiya membuat segel pelindung berbentuk segi empat dari kekuatan api ungu. Ia membuat empat buah _bunshin_ yang kemudian berjaga di empat titik penjuru arah. Api ungu itu pun membentuk pelindung berbentuk persegi yang berguna untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Baik Jiraiya maupun Naruto kini tengah berada di dalam segel berbentuk persegi yang kokoh dan sangat kuat. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dan memulai masa-masa penentuan kehidupan.

"Mari kita mulai, Naruto."

Jiraiya menyemangati Naruto kala akan memulai perjuangan akhir dari pelatihan ini, yang mana dibalas anggukan oleh sang pemuda Uzumaki.

Jiraiya dengan kekuatan dan cakra yang ia punya mampu membuat segel _Shishienjin_ seorang diri. Menggunakan empat bunshinnya yang berjaga di empat penjuru arah, sedang dirinya yang asli menemani Naruto untuk mengendalikan Biju. Segel itu dibuat—dimaksudkan untuk mencegah jika Biju yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto mengamuk lalu mengendalikan muridnya. Dengan adanya segel itu, maka kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil. Karena saat menyentuh dinding pelindung itu maka ia akan terbakar.

Jiraiya kemudian mulai duduk bersila bersama Naruto, menepuk pundak kiri muridnya lalu mulai berkonsenterasi. Tiba-tiba alampun sudah berpindah ke dalam tubuh pemuda bergurat tiga ini. Mereka tampak berdiri di atas genangan air, yang mana di hadapan mereka terlihat pagar besi yang tinggi menjulang dan juga besar.

"Lihat, Naruto!"

" _Sensei_ , ini—"

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan tampak terkejut kala melihat seekor rubah merah besar sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"ADA URUSAN APA KALIAN DATANG KEMARI?!" tanya rubah merah itu yang seperti tidak menginginkan kedatangan keduanya.

Jiraiya kemudian berjalan lebih mendekat ke arah rubah merah itu. Ia seperti bercakap-cakap, sementara Naruto menunggunya di belakang.

"HAHAHAHAHA."

Tak lama terdengar tawa dari rubah merah setelah Jiraiya menyelesaikan perkataan kepadanya.

"BAIKLAH, JIKA AKU KALAH AKU BERSEDIA MEMBANTUNYA. TAPI JIKA AKU MENANG, MAKA PENUHI JANJIMU, JIRAIYA!"

Rubah itu menatap pekat Jiraiya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Kesepakatan pun diraih tanpa Naruto ketahui seperti apa kesepakatan yang telah Jiraiya bicarakan kepada rubah merah itu. Keduanya kemudian berkolaborasi untuk mengalahkan si rubah merah yang bernama Kurama. Menarik cakra besar yang ada pada dalam diri Kurama untuk ditarik keluar dan menjadi milik Naruto.

 _Aku harus menggunakan segel dari yang Kushina punya_ , gumam Jiraiya di dalam hati.

Jiraiya mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya demi membantu Naruto mengalahkan rubah merah itu. Ia benar-benar seorang guru yang sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap muridnya.

 _Naruto, kau harus berhasil. Cepat kalahkan dia! Jika tidak, aku akan mati._

Sepertinya kesepakatan yang telah Jiraiya buat bersama Kurama sangat berdampak buruk jika Naruto mengalami kekalahan kali ini. Namun bukan Naruto namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Detik demi detik yang ia lalui saat berjuang untuk mengalahkan Kurama, sangat berarti dan diperhitungkan olehnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia berhasil mengambil cakra dari siluman rubah merah yang telah tertidur lama di dalam dirinya itu. Usaha yang sungguh-sungguh tidak akan pernah mengecewakan siapapun. Karena kasil tidak akan mungkin mengkhianati perjuangan.

 _Selamat, Naruto…._

Akhirnya Jiraiya dapat tersenyum bahagia melihat keberhasilan anak muridnya.

.

.

.

Atmosfer kelam menyelimuti sekeliling istana iblis merah. Aura negatif itu amat pekat hingga mampu membuat Sasuke tersadarkan dari sihir yang Rias berikan.

 _Di mana aku?_

Ia mencoba menatap sekeliling dan didapati jika dirinya telah berada di halaman sebuah bangunan megah namun sangat mencekam.

Tak lama berselang dari itu, kedatangannya disambut oleh seekor iblis yang pernah ia jumpai. Dialah Raynare yang tampak duduk sambil memegang pedang bermata satu.

"Kau lagi?"

"Ya, kau terkejut akan keberadaanku di sini?"

"Hn, tidak. Aku hanya merasa tidak pernah ada urusan denganmu. Mengapa kau selalu menggangu perjalanannku?" tanya Sasuke kepada Raynare.

Raynare kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kaulah alasanku, Uchiha!"

 **TARR**

 **TRINGGG**

Dalam sekejap mata, Raynare menyerang Sasuke dengan pedangnya. Hampir saja Sasuke terkena pedang bermata satu itu. Pertarungan pun akhirnya harus terjadi manakala Raynare terus-menerus menyerang Sasuke. Sayangnya, Sharingan Sasuke tidak bisa diaktifkan.

"Kali ini kau akan mati, Sasuke!"

Raynare terus-menerus menyerang Sasuke tanpa memberikan jeda, membuat Sasuke kesulitan tanpa Sharingannya. Kecepatan Raynare di dimensinya sendiri, sungguh membuat Sasuke kelabakan. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus bertarung di kandang seekor iblis. Sama saja jika kedatangannya hanyalah mengantarkan nyawa.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu, Uchiha!"

Raynare menyihir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pandangan Sasuke menjadi kabur dan seolah-olah melihat Raynare dalam jumlah yang banyak. Kepala Sasuke terasa begitu sakit saat bayangan-bayangan Raynare itu memutari tubuhnya dengan cepat.

 _Sial! Aku tidak mampu berbuat banyak saat ini._

Tanpa Sharingannya, tidak mungkin bagi Sasuke untuk membaca pergerakkan Raynare. Satu-satunya cara adalah menggunakan jutsu Cidori untuk menghabisi bayangan itu sambil mencari di mana Raynare yang asli.

 **Cidori!**

Sasuke bergerak semampunya untuk memusnahkan bayangan-bayangan Raynare dengan jutsu yang ia punya.

"Hahahahaha."

Terdengar gelak tawa dari Raynare kala melihat Cidori Sasuke itu mengenai satu persatu bayangannya.

"Percuma saja, Sasuke Uchiha. Hari ini juga kau akan mati di tanganku!"

Petir hitam menyambar-nyambar, menyatukan kekuatan lalu masuk ke dalam pedang bermata satu yang Raynare punya. Pedang itu berubah menjadi berwarna hitam dengan sisi yang bergerigi tajam. Ia kemudian menghentakkan pedang itu ke tanah, mengarah lurus ke tempat di mana Sasuke berada.

 **DUARRRR**

Sasuke terlempar jauh manakala dirinya terkena kekuatan dari pedang yang Raynare punya. Darah itu keluar banyak dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya mengalami luka serius hingga membuat dirinya tidak mampu untuk berdiri.

"Ini baru pengawalan. Namun aku tidak ingin berlama-lama menunda kematianmu, Sasuke. Terimalah ini!"

Raynare mengepakkan sayapnya, meluncur cepat ke arah Sasuke yang jatuh tak berdaya. Ia kemudian menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Matilah kau, Uchiha!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Raynare menusukkan pedangnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Lalu kemudian…

 **KYAK KYAK  
KYAK KYAK**

Namun sayang, ternyata yang ditusuk oleh Raynare adalah kumpulan burung gagak yang menyerupai wujud Sasuke.

"Ap-apa …?"

Raynare terkejut kala mengetahui jika dirinya tidak berhasil membunuh Sasuke, hanya kumpulan burung gagak yang menggantikan Uchiha itu. Malahan sekarang ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya seorang pria yang ia kenal.

"Kau!"

Raynare begitu geram dengan kedatangan pria tersebut. Ia sangat membenci pria itu hingga mata-mata yang berada di setiap sayap Raynare terbelalak tak percaya.

"Lama tak bertemu," ucapnya menyapa Raynare.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kau sudah mati—"

"Aku memang sudah mati. Namun untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi, aku bertahan hidup lebih lama," selanya sambil menatap tajam Raynare.

"Jadi selama ini Shisui—"

"Tidak, dia tidak membohongimu. Shisui memang berusaha membunuhku waktu itu. Pertarungan kami tentu saja dimenangkan olehnya. Tapi rasa cinta yang begitu besar itu mengalahkan kekuatannya."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Hn, kau belum juga mengerti. Apa karena kau adalah seekor iblis sehingga tidak mempunyai hati?" cetus pria itu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Itachi! Jangan membuatku marah!"

Sepertinya perkataan pria yang tak lain adalah Itachi itu membuat Raynare marah besar. Iblis hitam itu segera saja bergerak cepat untuk membelah tubuh Itachi dengan pedangnya.

 **CLING**

Seketika itu juga Sharingan yang dimiliki Itachi aktif.

 **Genjutsu!**

Namun, bukan Itachi kalau tidak dapat membalikkan keadaan. Kini Raynare yang malah terperangkap ke dalam _genjutsu_ -nya.

"Ap-apa ini?"

Raynare tidak dapat bergerak, badannya seolah kaku terpaku bumi. Ia terpasung pada salib saat berada di dunia _genjutsu_ Itachi.

"Sebaiknya segera kuakhiri."

Itachi kemudian mengambil pedang dari balik jubahnya. Pedang itu ia aliri dengan cakra yang ia punya sambil mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan-nya. Ia kemudian berlari, membawa pedang itu lalu menghunuskannya ke tubuh Raynare yang tidak dapat bergerak.

"Ini sebagai penebus kegagalanku dahulu."

 **JLEBBB**

Pedang itu kemudian menusuk tepat di jantung Raynare. Namun Itachi terkejut manakala ia melihat Shisui menjadi pelindung bagi tubuh Raynare. Ya, Shisui ikut tertusuk pedang itu, mengorbankan tubuhnya demi seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Shisui?!"

Sontak saja Itachi terkejut kala melihat Shisui yang ikut tertusuk pedangnya, ia pun segera melepaskan pedang itu dari pegangan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi. Aku telah mengkhianatimu," ucap Shisui yang seketika menyadarkan Raynare dari _genjutsu_ yang membelenggunya.

"Shisui, kau—"

Raynare melihat Shisui yang juga ikut tertusuk pedang Itachi bersama dirinya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Raynare yang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku … mencintaimu, Raynare," jawab Shisui sambil terengah-engah.

"Shisui …."

Raynare begitu terharu dengan apa yang Shisui ucapkan. Membuatnya menangis lalu menyadari betapa besar cinta Shisui kepadanya. Akhirnya ia pun mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi.

"Maafkan aku, Shisui …."

Akhirnya keduanya tidak mampu menahan efek dari pedang yang Itachi hunuskan. Pedang itu kemudian berubah menjadi api hitam yang membakar keduanya.

"Itachi … terima kasih."

Sebelum kepergiannya, Shisui menyempatkan diri mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Itachi atas kenangan dan kebersamaan yang telah terukir.

Jasad keduanya kemudian berubah menjadi kupu-kupu hitam yang berterbangan ke angkasa, meninggalkan Itachi yang melihat kepergian mereka.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya bagiku."

Itachi kemudian memberikan sisa-sisa kekuatannya kepada Sasuke. Membawa sang adik dari istana iblis itu untuk segera kembali ke dunianya.

Rias menyadari jika Raynare telah gagal melaksanakan misinya. Ia pun berniat untuk mengejar Itachi dan mendapatkan Sasuke kembali. Namun…

"Rias, kini saatnya kau kembali."

Tiba-tiba Akeno kini sudah berada di hadapan Rias dan menghalangi langkah Rias untuk menjemput rajanya itu.

"Cih! Kau selalu saja menggangguku!" sahut Rias yang kesal.

Akhirnya setelah melalui halangan dan rintangan yang menghadang, Akeno berhasil sampai di dalam istana Rias dan berhadapan dengan iblis merah itu untuk segera memulai pertarungannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Awal dan Akhir

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Queen of My King**

Fantasy, Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Horror, Family and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT, Lime, and many more!

.

Chapter 7 Awal dan Akhir

.

.

Aura mencekam menyelimuti suasana istana sang iblis merah. Istana terlihat sangat gelap, hanya pencahayaan dari obor api saja yang menerangi seisinya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat sang malaikat cantik ini takut sedikit pun. Baginya tugas adalah kewajiban. Apalagi ini adalah perintah mutlak untuk dilaksanakannya. Menangkap Rias, si iblis merah.

Sosok malaikat yang bernama Akeno itu terlihat tersenyum ke arah sang iblis merah bernama Rias. Tentunya, senyuman itu dibalas dengan mimik wajah yang menyeramkan. Rias sangat tidak menyukai kebahagiaan.

"Kau!"

Rias sangat geram karena Akeno telah berani menjemputnya sendirian. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat direndahkan. Ia merasa jika dirinya terlalu agung dan tidak pantas untuk dijemput paksa oleh satu malaikat saja.

"Mari kita pulang, Rias."

Akeno tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Ia kemudian menghempaskan selendang sutranya ke arah Rias, membelenggu iblis merah itu hingga tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau salah perhitungan, Akeno!"

Rias dengan kuat menghempaskan kedua sayapnya, membuat selendang sutra itu menjadi sobek berhelai-helai. Ia pun berhasil keluar dari lilitan selendang sutra putih milik Akeno lalu kemudian terbang ke udara dengan mengepakkan kedua sayapnya. Ia kemudian melempar Akeno dengan pedang-pedang tajam yang terbuat dari sihirnya.

"Terima pembalasanku!"

 **CRING**

 **CRING**

 **CRING**

Pedang-pedang itu melayang ke arah Akeno dengan sangat banyak dan cepat. Tapi dengan mudah segera Akeno tepis dengan menggunakan seperdelapan kekuatannya. Namun Rias tidak kehilangan akal. Ia membuat sihir yang lebih berbahaya, mengancam keselamatan Akeno.

"Rupanya kau dapat menghindar? Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sekarang terimalah panah api dari neraka ini!"

Rias kemudian membuat panah api dari sihirnya lalu segera ia arahkan ke Akeno. Tentu saja hal itu mengharuskan Akeno untuk membuat perisai tubuh agar dapat melindungi dirinya dari serangan membabi buta yang Rias lakukan. Kekuatan panah api itu beradu dengan kekuatan benteng pertahanan Akeno yang berbentuk perisai.

 _Aku harus segera menghindar._

Akeno kemudian mengeluarkan kedua sayap putihnya lalu secepat kilat menghindar dan membiarkan perisainya beradu. Terlihat Akeno yang kini ikut terbang di udara, berhadapan dengan Rias tepat di depan pandangan mata. Sedang panah api itu perlahan hancur saat beradu dengan perisai Akeno.

 _Sial!_

Rias tampak kesal dengan semua usaha dan tipu dayanya untuk melenyapkan Akeno. Ia kemudian berdiam diri sejenak lalu mencari tahu seberapa besar kekuatan yang Akeno punya saat ini.

 _Saat ini dia hanya mempunyai tiga perempat dari kekuatan yang ia punya. Sepertinya aku harus membuatnya lelah terlebih dulu agar dia lengah. Hmm, mungkin aku dapat menggunakan sebuah tombak sihirku,_ gumam Rias di hati.

"Kau sudah tidak mempunyai waktu lagi, Rias. Kembalilah bersamaku, teman-temanmu di neraka telah menunggu," ucap Akeno sambil mengepakkan kedua sayapnya di udara.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyerah! Aku ini terbuat dari api. Aku adalah unsur terkuat yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan! Aku tidak mungkin kalah!"

Rias begitu menyombongkan dirinya, ia merasa jika dirinya sangat kuat dan tidak dapat dikalahkan.

"Baiklah, Rias. Sepertinya aku harus memberimu sebuah pelajaran."

Terlihat Akeno yang berdiam sejenak, menyalurkan kekuatan pada bulu-bulu sayapnya, lalu bulu-bulu itu pun berubah menjadi sesuatu.

Akeno kemudian menghempaskan bulu-bulu pada sayap putihnya ke arah Rias. Bulu-bulu angsa itu kemudian berubah menjadi kristal es saat mengenai tubuh Rias, yang membuat Rias terkejut. Sekujur tubuhnya terbalut penuh oleh bulu-bulu sayap Akeno dan kemudian berubah menjadi bongkahan es. Membuat tubuh Rias perlahan membeku.

"Arrgh! Kau ingin mengalahkan api, Akeno!"

Rias kesal karena bulu-bulu itu seperti mengecoh dirinya lalu berhasil menyentuh tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sekujur tubuh Rias pun membeku, terbalut kristal-kristal es yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!"

Keadaan Rias sesungguhnya sangatlah lemah. Terlebih ia sedang mengandung janin dari tipu dayanya terhadap Sasuke. Namun kekuatan kebencian mampu membuatnya memaksimalkan kekuatan yang ia punya.

Rias kemudian membuat kedua sayapnya yang terdiri dari mulut-mulut manusia itu, menyemburkan lahar api. Yang mana kekuatan dingin dan panas beradu sangat alot. Sedang Akeno masih terus mengendalikan kristal es yang membelenggu Rias dari jauh, agar esnya itu dapat membekukan Rias dengan sempurna. Namun Rias terlihat dengan sekuat tenaga mencairkan es yang hampir membuatnya berhenti bernapas.

"Bedebah kau, Akeno!"

 **TARRRRR**

Tiba-tiba saja bongkahan es yang membalut tubuh Rias itu pecah berkeping-keping. Rias berhasil keluar dari kematiannya.

"Sekarang giliranku!"

Merasa kesal dan amarahnya sudah memuncak akibat perlakuan Akeno terhadap dirinya, Rias kemudian melayang lebih tinggi. Ia terbang lalu segera membuat tombak-tombak besar dari sihirnya. Tombak-tombak itu berisi racun mematikan yang ia hempaskan ke arah Akeno.

"Mati kau, Akeno!"

 **DUBB**

 **DUBB**

 **DUBB**

Tombak-tombak itu meluncur cepat ke arah Akeno. Tampak Akeno yang berusaha menghindari serangan tombak-tombak itu. Namun Rias ternyata sangat licik. Ia berpindah tempat dengan sangat cepat lalu menyerang Akeno dari belakang.

"Mati kau!"

 **JLEBB**

Akhirnya tubuh Akeno berhasil tertembus tombak Rias saat malaikat cantik itu lengah dari pengawasannya, terhadap serangan yang Rias lakukan.

"Hahahahaha."

Tawa besar Rias terdengar bergemuruh kala melihat Akeno tertusuk tombak sihir buatannya. Malaikat cantik itu perlahan-lahan jatuh ke lantai sambil menahan sakit pada tubuhnya yang tertembus tombak Rias dari belakang.

"Bagaimana, Akeno? Kau masih ingin melawanku?" tanya Rias dengan sombongnya.

Iblis merah itu begitu sombong. Ia kemudian duduk di singgasananya sambil menikmati pemandangan yang tengah berada di hadapannya. Melihat Akeno tidak berdaya dan tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun kala tombak itu berhasil mengenai tubuh sang malaikat cantik.

 _Ap-apakah ini akhir dari tugasku di dunia?_

Dalam keadaan tidak dapat bergerak, Akeno dengan sisa kekuatannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari tombak itu. Ia mengerahkan kedua sayapnya untuk mencabut tombak itu dari tubuhnya.

 _Semoga saja, aku masih bisa memenuhi perintah Tuhanku,_ batinnya, sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tombak yang menembus tubuhnya.

Akeno terlihat sangat tidak berdaya. Darah segar itu kemudian keluar dari tubuhnya. Sang iblis benar-benar mencari sela saat Akeno lengah. Rias menyerang Akeno tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun. Setiap tetes darah malaikat cantik itu, ia minum dengan sangat lahap.

Karena suatu kesalahan telah Akeno perbuat bersama Naruto, malaikat cantik ini tidak sepenuhnya menjadi malaikat, melainkan ia sudah bertubuh manusia, yang menyebabkan ia mempunyai darah sama seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Golongan iblis memang dapat melihat dari arah yang tidak mampu dijangkau, yaitu di belakang tubuh. Mereka dapat melihat, sedang kita tidak dapat melihat mereka. Rias menggunakan cara itu untuk membuat Akeno mati. Menyerangnya saat lengah dan dari arah belakang.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu…**

Sasuke masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia dibawa Itachi ke sebuah goa persembunyiannya. Goa yang sangat gelap. Namun dengan kekuatan api yang klan mereka punya, tentu tidak sulit untuk menerangkan goa tersebut.

Itachi dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, mengirimkan burung gagak pemberi pesan ke desa tempat Sasuke tinggal. Tentu saja pesan itu segera diterima oleh Hiruzen. Saat itu juga Hiruzen segera memerintahkan beberapa penduduk untuk menuju ke tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Itachi.

Mengapa Itachi sampai harus mengirimkan pesan bukan ia yang datang sendiri? Itu dikarenakan kondisi Itachi yang sudah lemah. Ia tidak dapat menggunakan banyak kekuatannya lagi.

Terlihat Sasuke yang tengah terbaring beralaskan dedauan di goa itu. Sedang Itachi, kakaknya tampak duduk seraya menekuk kedua lututnya di sisi kiri sang adik.

"Sasuke, sepertinya pengawasanku cukup sampai di sini."

Itachi mengerahkan seluruh sisa kekuatannya untuk sang adik. Ia mentransfer kekuatannya itu kepada Sasuke. Tak lama, Itachi terlihat terengah-engah karena rasa lelah dan letihnya. Sehabis bertarung dan melakukan perjalanan yang panjang.

"Teruslah hidup, Sasuke. Kau satu-satunya harapan dari keluarga Uchiha yang dapat menyebarkan perdamaian."

Itachi pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia seperti tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Jantungnya melemah dan darah segar itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha bertahan hidup untuk menyelesaikan semua misinya. Dan sekarang misi itu telah selesai, Misi untuk menjaga sang adik dari iblis hitam yang bernama Raynare.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke …."

 **BRUGGHHH**

Tubuh Itachi kemudian jatuh, tepat di samping Sasuke berbaring. Sang pahlawan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedamaian yang belum sempat terjamah oleh para pendahulunya. Namun ia dapat merasa tenang karena sang adik dapat menjadi harapannya kelak.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu pun tidur bersampingan, namun jiwa sang kakak sudah tiada. Tidur untuk selama-lamanya dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

.

Racun dari tombak itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Akeno. Tubuh Akeno perlahan melemah, kekuatannya pun menurun drastis. Mau tidak mau, ia menggunakan sisa kekuatannya untuk terus bertahan hidup, demi menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Aaarrgghh!"

Akhirnya Akeno berhasil mencabut tombak itu dari tubuhnya dengam bantuan dari kedua sayapnya. Tetapi timbal-balik dari semua itu, ia harus kehilangan kedua sayapnya. Terlihat darah segar yang mengalir deras dari perutnya.

"Kau masih berusaha untuk melawanku, Akeno?"

Rias kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Akeno sambil menyiapkan serangan terakhir agar Akeno segera mati.

Rasa sakit itu sungguh tak tertahankan, terlebih kekuatan yang Akeno punya mulai terkuras habis. Ia kini hanya memiliki setengah dari kekuatannya. Yang mana ia pakai untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama. Akeno seperti menunggu seseorang datang. Ia belum juga menyerah dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Nikmatilah jarum-jarum ini, Akeno!"

Rias kemudian menghempaskan ribuan jarum ke arah Akeno. Sontak saja jarum-jarum itu mengenai seluruh tubuhnya yang melemah.

"Dan ini yang terakhir!"

Rias kemudian membuat cakram bergigi. Cakram itu digunakan Rias untuk memotong tubuh Akeno agar cepat mati.

"Nikmati kematianmu, Akeno!"

Cakram itu memutar cepat lalu melaju ke arah Akeno yang sudah tidak berdaya. Kini kedua sayapnya tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya tidak dapat terbang. Kekuatannya pun mulai habis, membuat Akeno tidak dapat menghindar dari serangan itu.

Akeno pun tampak pasrah saat cakram itu melaju ke arahnya. Ia tampak memejamkan kedua mata seraya berdoa di dalam hati.

 **Odama Rasengan!**

Tiba-tiba ada pusaran angin raksasa yang menghalangi cakram itu saat hampir mengenai tubuh Akeno. Keduanya lalu bertabrakan dan saling beradu.

Rias tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat pusaran angin yang sangat besar.

 _Siapa dia?_

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang siapa yang dapat memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Dan kemudian terjadilah ledakkan yang sangat besar.

 **BOOOOOMMMMMBBB**

Pusaran angin dan cakram itu meledak bersamaan, menimbulkan kehancuran bagi istana Rias.

"Sial!"

Rias kemudian berlindung di balik kedua sayap yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia merasa jika pertarungan kali ini belumlah berakhir. Masih ada yang harus ia habisi terlebih dahulu.

"Akeno!"

Terdengar di kedua telinganya seorang pemuda yang memanggil Akeno. Ia kemudian mengintip dari balik sayap yang melindungi tubuhnya itu. Ternyata seorang pemuda berpakaian Sennin yang datang lalu mendekati sang malaikat cantik.

"Akeno, kau …."

Betapa pilu hati Naruto saat melihat sang kekasih sudah tidak berdaya seperti ini. Darah itu pun mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka Akeno dengan kekuatan Sennin yang ia punya.

"Naruto, jangan pedulikan aku. Tolong tangkap saja dia," ucap Akeno yang lemah.

"Akeno, tapi kau harus dipulihkan terlebih dahulu."

Naruto tidak tega melihat Akeno tidak berdaya seperti ini. Ia lalu mendekap Akeno dalam pangkuannya.

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah datang dan menolongku. Tapi waktuku tak banyak," ucapnya.

"Tidak, Akeno. Kau harus tetap hidup!"

Naruto mulai bersedih. Emosinya pun tiba-tiba naik. Ia tidak menginginkan Akeno pergi dari hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku mohon terimalah ini."

Akeno kemudian memberikan batu kristal putih kepada Naruto yang waktu itu diberikan oleh Asia kepadanya. Ia juga memberikan sisa kekuatannya untuk Naruto agar dapat melawan Rias.

"Akeno, ini—"

"Buat dia terdesak lalu lemparkanlah batu kristal ini ke arahnya. Batu kristal ini akan berubah menjadi penjara baja yang tidak dapat ditembus. Tolong aku, Naruto."

Akeno meminta dengan sangat kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto semakin sedih. Air matanya tampak menggenang.

"Akeno—"

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Jaga dirimu … baik-baik."

Perlahan tubuh Akeno memudar. Ia pun berubah menjadi bias-bias cahaya. Cahaya itu kemudian pergi ke angkasa. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam emosi yang harus segera ditumpahkan.

"Akeno! Tidak, Akeno! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Rupanya Akeno tahu jika Naruto akan datang lalu menolongnya. Ia menyisakan kekuatannya untuk bertahan hidup agar Naruto dapat tiba terlebih dahulu. Dan dapat melihat kepergiannya.

"Akeno!"

Naruto merasakan sakit. Ia berusaha untuk menggapai cahaya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Akeno. Setelah apa yang telah ia lewati bersamanya. Semua kenangan indah sontak teringat di alam pikirannya saat ini. Akibat dari kesedihannya itu, mode Sennin miliknya pun non-aktif untuk sementara.

"Cih! Sungguh menyedihkan!"

Rias kemudian berjalan untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok pemuda yang mempunyai jurus Odama Rasengan itu.

"Keterlaluan!"

Naruto pun kesal. Ia kemudian segera bangkit lalu berhadapan dengan Rias.

"Hei manusia lemah. Untuk apa kau menangisi yang sudah pergi? Sedang dosa menggunung saja kau abaikan!" ucap Rias sambil menyilakan kedua tangan di dada.

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah Akeno berikan padaku. Saatnya aku mengakhiri semua ini!"

Naruto dengan cepat bertindak. Kesedihannya itu memacu semangat juangnya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas ini. Terlebih Akeno sendiri yang meminta kepadanya.

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangannya sebagai pengecoh agar Rias lengah. Setelahnya ia segera mengaktifkan mode Sennin kembali lalu membuat dua klon dengan mode yang sama.

 _Akeno, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan baik._

Bunshin Naruto sungguh menyulitkan Rias. Satu persatu bunshin itu menyerang Rias yang membuat Rias sangat kewalahan. Dengan tambahan kekuatan yang Akeno berikan padanya, Naruto mampu membuat pusaran angin yang sangat besar.

"Terima ini! Odama Rasengan!"

Naruto kemudian menyerang Rias dengan jurus Odama Rasengan miliknya melalui tiga arah. Depan, belakang dan atas. Hal itu membuat Rias tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Sial!"

 **BOOOOOMMMBBBBB**

Terjadilah ledakkan besar yang disebabkan oleh pertemuan tiga pusaran angin itu. Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto mengeluarkan kristal pemberian Akeno lalu ia lemparkan ke arah Rias. Alhasil, kristal itu berubah menjadi penjara bagi Rias yang tidak dapat tertembus olehnya.

"Hah, hah, hah."

Naruto tampak terengah-engah setelah melakukan serangannya pada Rias. Terlihat Rias yang kini sudah tidak berdaya, berada di dalam sangkar yang mengurungnya.

"Sialan kau manusia!"

Rias berdarah-darah. Banyak darah keluar dari tubuhnya termasuk dari rahimnya itu. Ia mengalami keguguran. Dan tak lama, sangkar yang mengurung Rias itu perlahan-lahan mengecil.

 _Akeno, aku telah memenuhi permintaanmu._

Seraya menutup kedua mata, Naruto mencoba kembali mengingat sang malaikat cantik, Akeno. Yang telah mewarnai kehidupannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan membiarkan jeritan Rias yang memekakkan gendang telinganya. Terlihat dengan perlahan tubuh iblis merah itu mengecil secara drastis.

"Tidaaaaakkkk!"

Sangkar itu kemudian pergi ke angkasa membawa sang iblis merah, bersamaan dengan hancurnya istana Rias. Melihat hal itu, Naruto kemudian memanggil Kurama dan memerintahkannya untuk membawanya pergi dari istana ini.

"Kurama!"

Tak lama, Kurama pun datang lalu segera membawa Naruto pergi dari istana ibilis merah. Dengan cepat Kurama terbang dan menghindari kehancuran istana itu.

 **BBBRRRRRRUUUGGHHHH  
** Tak lama kemudian istana itu pun hancur. Tidak ada yang tersisa selain ingatan atas pertempuran yang sudah dilewati. Sedang Naruto melesat dengan sangat cepat untuk segera kembali ke dunianya.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya…**

Naruto telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia pun kemudian mengembalikan Kurama ke dalam tubuhnya dan membiarkannya tertidur untuk waktu yang lama. Berkat Jiraiya, perjanjian yang telah mereka sepakati membuat tidak ada satu pun pihak yang merasa dirugikan. Malahan Kurama berniat untuk berteman dengan Naruto setelah tragedi ini.

Sekarang, Naruto tengah berada di pemakaman jasad Itachi yang baru saja selesai dilakukan. Di sana terlihat Sasuke yang kini telah tersadar dan membaik selepas melakukan pertarungan. Tampak dirinya yang tengah memandangi makam sang kakak.

Sasuke terlihat sangat sedih. Apalagi setelah kebenaran ia jumpai melalui ingatan yang Itachi berikan kepadanya. Rasa penyesalan itu kemudian membelenggunya. Niatannya untuk segera menikahi Hinata pun tidak dapat terwujud. Karena nyatanya, Hinata harus meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya karena mengalami pendarahan hebat. Ia kini sendiri dalam pilu.

"Sasuke."

Terlihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu menepuk pundak sang teman. Ia berusaha menenangkan keadaan hati temannya itu.

"Kita harus bisa mengikhlaskan semua yang telah pergi, Sasuke."

Naruto menyemangati temannya. Ia melihat dengan pekat wajah Sasuke yang hampir saja menitikkan air mata.

"Aku akan pergi untuk menebus dosa-dosaku. Bisakah kau menggantikan posisiku di desa ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi, Sasuke—"

"Kini kau telah berbeda, Naruto. Kau bukanlah yang dulu. Kau telah sejajar denganku." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Semua ini berkat Itachi. Dia yang telah menuntunku untuk menemui Jiraiya-Sensei."

Naruto pun ikut menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa sedih karena harus kehilangan orang yang banyak berjasa untuk kedua negeri ini, negeri api dan negeri air.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku titip desa ini kepadamu."

Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto, ia tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihannya itu. Ia pun pergi tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari jauh.

"Hm, ya. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Tapi aku harap, kau tidak akan berlama berkelana, Sasuke," sahut Naruto kemudian.

 _Sasuke …._

Terlihat dari jauh Sakura yang tampak ragu untuk menegur Sasuke, padahal ia sangat ingin menyapa seorang pemuda yang telah ia cintai sejak dulu. Namun ia hanya dapat memandangi pemuda Uchiha itu dari jauh dan berharap kepergian Sasuke tidaklah lama.

Akhirnya, untuk menebus semua kekeliruannya selama ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi berkelana dalam waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Ia pergi membawa semua penyesalan dan dosa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Begitu pun dengan Naruto, ia pun berusaha menebus segala dosa yang telah ia lakukan dengan mengabdikan diri menjaga perdamaian kedua negeri. Keduanya bersepakat untuk meneruskan cita-cita perdamaian hingga akhir masa itu tiba.

.

.

.

 **Di lain tempat…**

Hawa panas menyelimuti tempat itu. Terlihat Rias yang terbelenggu baja di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia dikurung dalam neraka bersama dengan para manusia yang semasa hidupnya mempersekutukan Tuhan.

 _Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak kalah dengan manusia yang diciptakan dari tanah itu. Cih! Hina sekali jika api dikalahkan oleh tanah. Lihat saja! Aku akan memperdaya dua pertiga dari umat manusia di seluruh dunia. Tunggu saja saatnya datang._

Rias masih memendam dendam kepada manusia. Ia sangat ingin membuat seluruh manusia bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Ia pun berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri akan menggelincirkan banyak manusia di muka bumi.

Dendam karena ketidakterimaannya atas penciptaan manusia, membuat dirinya sangat berambisi untuk melanjutkan misinya. Tanpa peduli dengan akhir hidupnya sendiri.

Begitulah iblis. Selalu berupaya untuk menggoda dan menggelincirkan manusia agar takluk kepadanya. Tak lain dan tak bukan hanya karena ingin membalaskan dendam semata. Ia beranggapan jika dirinyalah yang paling agung. Namun setelah penciptaan manusia, dirinya harus terusir dan berubah bentuk menjadi buruk rupa. Hal itulah yang membuat iblis menaru dendam kepada umat manusia. Mereka (iblis) memang benar musuh yang nyata. Maka berhati-hatilah terhadap tipu dayanya.

.

.

.

TAMAT


End file.
